My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding
by Andy Burris
Summary: Something is taking people in Ohio and Sam and Dean Winchester intend to stop it. When Dean goes missing he is forced to face a new reality, starting with a life changing ceremony. Will Sam be able to get his brother back? (Destiel)
1. Chapter 1 - On The Hunt

This piece was collaboration with the extremely talented Tavia Alaine Novak and Team Emu.

Team Emu ( EmuMobBunker) is a Supernatural roll playing team on Twitter made up of a Nephilim, Hunters, Angels, Wayward (AF) Sisters, and other powerful beings from around the world.

This piece was also inspired by the writing of Eric Kripke and Raelle Tucker.

As Supernatural is so music driven, there are several songs quoted, many of which hold a special place in the hearts of the fandom.

Thanks for reading.

Sam and Dean Winchester knew something was hunting innocents in Ohio, and they knew they needed to take care of the issue. Several people had gone missing with no trace left. Families were left distraught and looking for answers. By the time they rolled into town the bodies of three of the victims had surfaced, leaving two people still missing. The Winchesters vowed to find closure one way or the other for these shattered homes. No family would be torn apart on their watch if they could help it.

 **Chapter One - On The Hunt**

 _'I guess I keep on rambling_

 _I'm gonna, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Sing my song (I gotta find my baby)_

 _I'm going 'round the world (I gotta ramble on sing my song,_

 _gotta work my way around the world baby, baby)_

 _Ramble on, yeah_

 _Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, my baby'_

It was late January in Akron, Ohio and Dean had his music loud as he was going down the highway. He and Sam had been on the hunt for a couple days already and still were not sure what they were up against. Sam was back at Imperial '400' Motel digging into the lore while Dean searched for any clues to what was going on in this town.

Suddenly his phone rang. Dean turned down the radio when he saw it was Sam and answered.

"Yeah?"

"There's a cop car outside."

"You think it's for us?"

"I don't know."

"I mean I don't see how. We ditched the plates, the credit cards."

"Well Dean you weren't exactly stealth in Phoenix, were you?"

"Look Sam don't start. Don't we have enough problems without going after each other?"

Outside the motel the cop car pulled out of the parking lot. Sam breathes a sigh of relief.

"They're leaving. False alarm."

"Well see, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah being fugitives again. Frigging dance party. Almost forgot what that feels like."

"Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe."

Sam just stood there in the middle of their motel room rolling his eyes at what his brother had just said. Everything came back to women for Dean.

"So Dean, you got anything yet?"

"Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square mile of real estate here."

"Well, that's where all of the victims disappeared."

"Yeah well I got diddly with a side of squat. What about you? Anything in the books?"

Sam walked over to the table covered in books and picked up a green leather bound book.

"Well just one thing, I'm pretty sure of it now, and you're not gonna like it."

"What?"

"We're hunting a Djinn, specifically a Marid."

"A freaking genie?"

"Yeah."

Dean shook his head to try and stop the slight headache he was getting.

"Sam are you sure? This thing doesn't seem to act like any Djinn we have encountered."

"Everything lines up Dean."

"Wait a minute, Marid? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because this is what Cas dealt with in Syria."

"Oh shit, yeah. Didn't he marry one?" Dean couldn't help but laugh at the memory of his friend telling him he may have married the Djinn Queen.

Sam laughed too. "Yeah. Never gonna let him live that down are you?"

"Never. So weren't these suckers the ones that could really grant wishes?"

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants, I don't think. I mean we know Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran."

"My God, Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way better than that Bewitched chick."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Dean realizes what this conversation is doing to his body and clears his throat before answering.

"Yeah. So uh, where do the Marid lair up?"

"Ruins usually. I mean their seat of power was called the Citadel of Ten Thousand Pearls."

"Ten Thousand Pearls? What the hell are you talking about Sammy?"

"Dean they are the most powerful of the Djinn. They get their power from the sea. It's even said their native language sounds like waves hitting the cliffs, or an incoming storm on the ocean."

"So I'm looking for the ocean? In Ohio?"

Sam had to take a beat before answering.

"Of course not Dean."

"Hey you give me that kind of crap; you better expect to get crap back. Now do you have anything I can actually use to find this son of a bitch?'

"Look smart ass they like privacy. They like space to sacrifice. The bigger the location the better. More places to hide."

Dean thought about that for a second.

"You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Wait- no, no, no, no, no. Come pick me up first."

"Naw, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around."

With that Dean hung up the phone.

Sam lowered the phone from his ear and sighed.

"Shit."

About twenty minutes later Dean pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned mall. When he gets closer to the building he passes an overhang marked Rolling Acres Mall. He circles the building until he finds a weak spot to enter.

After parking the Impala in the shadows Dean breaks in through a boarded door. He walks down an empty hall using his flashlight to look into the empty store fronts. Dean notices where he ends up appears to be old restaurants which is confirmed when his light lands on a sign that reads 'Picnic Place'. He continues deeper into the deserted mall and starts to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"Holy shit!" Dean enters the grand lobby of the mall. What he finds are an old fountain, escalators and just about everything else covered in snow. He looks up to find the skylight has given way. Looking around Dean notices footprints in the snow. He goes in for a closer look.

The footprints seem to go nowhere. "What the hell?" Dean looks around and when he sees no other sign of life he starts walking back in the same direction he came from deciding to come back in the light of day with Sam. Dean doesn't see the figure in the shadows to his left watching him as he walks on.

He suddenly feels eyes on him, but it's too late. The Djinn attacks him pinning Dean to one of the glass store fronts. He looks into the eyes of his attacker, and can't believe how gorgeous she is, other worldly gorgeous. Her skin is a darker shade of blue, and she has long, curly white hair. Dean can't pull his focus off the eye contact he has with the Djinn. She slams his left hand against the wall making Dean drop his flashlight, then twist his right wrist to make him drop his knife.

Virtually defenseless Dean's mind races trying to find an out. This Djinn was unbelievably strong, and he can't break free. She releases her left hand from him and her palm begins to glow blue. As the Djinn starts to bring her hand to Dean's temple her eyes begin to also glow.

"The angel is mine, hunter."

The Djinn caresses Dean's temple and his eyes begin to glow blue, then roll up in his head as his world goes dark.

A car horn blares. Dean is jolted awake. He realizes he is in the front passenger seat of the Impala. He hears laughing and turns to his left to see Sam leaning in the driver's window.

"Dude we're here. Get your ass up."

Dean reaches for the door handle and gets out of the car. As he closes the door he catches his reflection in the window. Dean is wearing a dark blue suit vest with matching pants, a white dress shirt and black tie. He looks down to see he is wearing black dress shoes.

"What the fuck?"

Sam comes around the Impala and opens the back door. He grabs a suit coat that matches what Dean is wearing and hands it to him.

"Here, put your coat on."

"What?"

"You. Coat. Wear. I am speaking your language, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bitch."

"Jerk. Come on let's get something to drink."

Sam leads Dean to the open bar under an oak tree with the plan to get him drunk off his ass.

"Dean I'll be right back. Have to go talk to someone real quick."

"Yeah, sure Sammy."

Other guests are roaming around, and as Dean watches his brother walk away he starts recognizing some of the faces.

"Hey there Dean."

Dean turns around and comes face to face with Mick Davies.

"Mick!? It's been a long time." Shaking the other man's hand.

"Yeah it has. The old man called me back to London, but I had to be here for the big day. What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey. Straight up."

Mick turned away from Dean.

"Bartender. Two whiskeys."

"So Dean, still fighting the good fight I see. Keeping the states safe."

"Doing my best. And I'm guessing the UK is still on lockdown?"

At that moment the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Both men pick their glasses up. Mick is the first to speak.

"Here's to putting monsters where they belong and saving the clueless."

"I'll drink to that."

The two clink their glasses.

"Cheers mate."

"Yeah, cheers," Dean answered as they drink their whiskey.

In a nearby barn Castiel is talking with the Irish hunter Eileen Leahy.

"You look great in that dress. Is someone getting married?"

Eileen had to think fast to avoid the question.

"You really think so? Do you think Sam will like it?"

"I think he will love it."

He looks down at his suit with a questioning look.

"Leen? Why am I wearing white?"

Passing behind them is Claire Novak, daughter of Castiel's vessel, Jimmy Novak. She hears the conversation and snorts.

"Ah Cas. You are so easy to fool. Drunk angel..…" she says under her breath as she walks away to go check in with the catering staff.

"Because you're a knock out in white," is Eileen's answer.

"Thanks, you like?"

She kisses the angel's cheek.

"Stunning angel."

"You really think so?"

"Oh yes, Dean is going to love it!"

Cas' face drains of all color. Eileen grabs his hand, giggling.

"Whoa Cas, you okay?"

"Um, I think so. We were out late. And then the wine with Gabe and..."

Claire comes back and puts a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Hey. You two. Break it up. It's not your guy's wedding day."

Eileen smiles at Claire.

Cas starts to giggle. "But I love My Leen."

Claire winks at Eileen.

Eileen nods back at her before Claire goes to check on the flowers.

Cas didn't seem to notice the silent conversation going on between the two ladies.

Eileen looks back at Cas, "Yes? Ha ha I love you too, but you aren't marrying me love."

"Sorry, beautiful...another hunter captured my heart."

Eileen gags in mock horror then kisses his cheek.

"Castiel I am crushed. Another life, love,"

As Eileen straightens his tie and collar, friend and fellow hunter Charlie Bradbury comes up to them.

"Awe how sweet do you look Cas."

"Thank you Charlie, I appreciate that."

Claire comes running from across the room.

"Charlie!"

Charlie catches her in a hug.

"Claire bear! Everything looks fantastic."

"Thanks. You think you can help me over here? With this," looks at Castiel. "paperwork?"

"Sure thing!"

Eileen sighs and smiles watching the two walking across the room.

Cas tilted his head to one side.

"Claire seems to be a little busy, doesn't she?"

"When is your daughter not busy Cas?"

"The energy of youth."

"Eyes on me angel." Eileen plays with his hair. "There."

"Lucky to have you, Eileen."

"Aww I love you too Cas."

Back outside under the oak tree Sam, having checked on a couple last minute items, rejoins Dean.

"Gotta love an open bar, huh Sammy?"

"Yeah... let's not overdo it though, okay? I think you're still drunk from last night."

"That was fun, wasn't it? The music...the shot specials…"

The opening notes to 'Nothing Else Matters' begin to play and catches Dean's attention. He turns around to see Kevin Tran playing the song on cello. He then looks to Sam.

"So, remind me what were supposed to be doing again?"

Sam smiles at his brother. "We're at a wedding Dean."

"Wedding, right."

Sam grabs Dean's drink and places it on the bar. "So let's set this down and you move over here with me."

He then takes hold of Dean's arm. "Come on."

"Dude where are we going?"

"Just trust me."

Sam pulls Dean to a wooden canopy with beautiful white flowers and flowing fabric as the guest begin to take their seats.

Dean adjusts his suit coat. "This is a nice suit, Sammy. We working a case?"

Sam gives a small laugh. "No. No case today."

He moves Dean to his spot by the altar. "Why don't you stand here?"

"Alright. Don't leave me, man. I may need your help. Little wobbly."

"Yeah I see. I'll be right next to you, okay?"

The wedding party begins walking down the aisle.

Sam nudges Dean. "Why don't you watch the aisle."

Coming up the aisle is Chuck Shurley with Mary Winchester.

Dean gets a huge smile on his face. "Cool. Hey! It's Chuck and Ma."

Sam tries to calm his brother some. "Ssshhh."

"Oops, sorry...sorry."

Dean gets a lump in his throat watching his mother. He leans over to Sam and whispers,"She looks amazing, doesn't she Sammy?"

Sam whispers back, "Yeah she does."

Chuck shows Mary to her seat next to John Winchester and joins Sam and Dean.

"Hey guys."

They answer in unison, "Hey Chuck." This makes him give a small laugh.

Back at the barn Eileen looks over at Claire. Claire nods at her and Eileen smiles.

Cas is starting to look worried. "Leen...what's going on?"

"You'll see in a moment, okay?"

Cas signs to her, "Okay".

Benny Lafitte begins walking down the aisle as Charlie grabs a basket of flower petals.

Clair whistles at Sam to join her real quick, but he doesn't hear her.

Dean whispers to Sam, "Benny's here! Man, I've missed him."

He then starts to hum along to the music as his son, Ben Braeden, walks down the aisle.

Castiel hums along to 'Nothing Else Matters' and fidgets with his cuff links.

Dean brings Benny into a hug, "It's so good to see you man."

"Wouldn't miss it brother."

 _"Your sure about this?," Dean asked._

 _"Not my first rodeo, man," Benny answered._

 _Dean reaches into the Impala and pulls a machete out removing it from its case._

 _He extends his hand to Benny. As they shake hands they pull each other into a hug._

 _"Thank you," Dean says as they step back from each other._

 _Benny looks him in the eye. "Well come on. You a wimp?"_

 _At that Dean beheads Benny._

Dean shakes his head at the memory. It couldn't be real.

Alex Jones hands bouquets to other bridesmaids

Eileen signs to Cas, "You look great."

Cas smiles at her. "So do you," Eileen blushes.

Claire takes her bouquet. "Thanks Alex." Then she texts Sam. "Get your ass over here."

Dean whispers with tears in his eyes, "Ben,"

Patience Turner takes her bouquet. "Thanks,"

Alex whispers, "No problem, you guys ready? It's nearly us!"

Ben reaches Dean and the two hug.

"Hey dad."

Dean doesn't think twice at the greeting.

"Ben. I missed you. It's been way too long."

He pulls Ben into another hug.

Sam's phone buzzes in his pocket. He sneaks a peek and reads Claire's text.

"Dean I'll be right back."

"No, no, no Sam you told me you would watch me."

"You'll be fine, Benny is here and I won't be far. I promise."

"Just hurry back."

Sam squeezes Dean's shoulder. "I will."

Cas signs to Eileen, "Are we crashing a wedding?"

Eileen signs back, "Absolutely."

Cas signs, "I'm your date?"

Alex walks down the aisle as Claire watches her sister, smiling.

Dean starts to mildly mimic air guitar.

Eileen turns and looks in Cas' eyes and smiles big. "Just watch Dean when we walk out love."

Cas answers, "Dean's here?"

Claire smiles at both Dean and Castiel,

Dean gives Alex a small finger wave.

Alex smiles back to Dean and nods slightly in acknowledgement.

Patience smiles and starts walking.

Dean smiles back at Patience.

Claire grabs Sam's arm and links up with him. "Damn I forget how tall you are sometimes. I'm improvising. You and I are walking down together. That cool?"

Sam looks down at her. "Cool."

He and Claire walk down the aisle together as Dean grins at the two of them.

Eileen swallows hard watching the wedding procession.

Dean leans over and whispers to Benny, "Everyone looks real good."

Claire grins at Dean and whispers to Sam, "He's so clueless …"

Sam nods in agreement as Dean smiles widely and gives Claire double thumbs up.

Charlie turns to Cas and Eileen and winks. "See you on the other side!"

Cas "What?" Eileen just smiles at him.

Charlie walks down the aisle, scattering petals as she goes.

Claire splits from Sam and takes her place with the bridesmaids while Sam rejoins Dean.

"Told you I wouldn't be far."

Charlie winks at Dean and he mouths back, "Love you sis."

Claire smiles at Charlie and winks at her. Charlie winks back.

Dean leans over and ask "Sammy, who's getting married again?"

Sam stands next to Dean, helping him stay still and whispers to him, "You'll see."

"Okay."

Eileen fixes her necklace and is ready to go.

She and Castiel walk down the aisle.

Dean has to catch his breath. "Oh man! Look at them, Sammy!"

Cas sees Dean at the altar as Eileen grabs his arm tighter. "Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2 - Today & Everyday

**Chapter Two -** **Today & Everyday**

As Castiel gets his first look at Dean his breath is taken away. "He's beautiful…"

Sam looks on and smiles wide at Cas and Eileen.

Dean leans over to him and whispers, "Cas looks...amazing."

Sam leans to Dean and whispers back, "Yes he does."

Eileen catches Sam's eye and smiles at him.

She then looks on as Dean signs to her, "Beautiful, sis."

Claire looks around at everyone and smiles.

Dean grins at Castiel and leans backwards slightly into Sam.

He whispers, "Sorry, sorry."

Sam places a hand on Dean's back to steady him.

Cas smiles widely as he continues his walk with Eileen.

He gives a slight stumble and Eileen catches him.

"Whoops... its okay," as she smiles at him.

Dean whispers to Sam, "Man, I love that angel, Sammy. Did I ever tell you that?"

Sam gives a low laugh.

"Shh...it's a secret though," Dean whispers.

"I'm glad. It's no secret though."

As they get closer Cas gasps, "I love that man."

Clair whispers under her breath, "No shit."

Cas and Eileen make it to Dean.

Sam whispers to Dean, "Figure out who's getting married yet?"

Cas greets his love, "Hello, Dean."

Eileen takes Cas' hand and Dean's hand and places them together.

"Hey, Cas. You look...really good, angel," Dean says with a lump in this throat.

He looks down at their hands. "Cas, are we getting married?"

Cas' eyes widen. "We...? Are we?"

Claire reaches out and pulls Eileen to stand with the bridesmaids.

Sam signs to Eileen, "You look gorgeous."

She signs back, "You too, handsome."

Chuck begins the ceremony.

"Love is a miraculous gift. A wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that is why we are here today. We are to be witness to one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. Queerly beloved, we have been invited here to share with Dean and Castiel in a very important moment in their existence. In the years since they met each other and fell in love, and with that love and understanding of each other having grown and matured, they now have decided to live their lives as husband and angel and are finalizing it with their wedding today."

Dean grins as he squeezes Castiel's hand.

Cas tears up and mouths, "I love you."

Dean mouths back, "Love you too, angel."

In the audience Jody Mills surreptitiously dabs at her eyes.

Claire grins at Jody.

Jody smiles proudly back at Claire.

Eileen watches Sam smiling happily.

Claire whispers, "Beautiful words Chuck."

A single tear escapes Dean's eye.

Chuck continues.

"Romance is fun, but true love is something far more, and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is why we are here today to celebrate, witness, honor, dance, laugh, sing, eat, and be glad because these two have found their true soul mates in each other.

If there is anyone present who should have just cause why this couple should not be united let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Cas can't take his eyes off of Dean.

The doors of the nearby barn burst open suddenly and a foggy mist like fog rolls slowly in, followed by the tap tap tap of cruelly heeled heels.

"I object!"

Dean's eyes go wide.

"Awe crap."

Cas squeezes his hand. Dean looks back to him and gave a weak smile that Cas winks at.

From the barn exits Lucifer resplendent in a low-cut pink dress sparkling brilliantly with thousands of diamanté sequins, exposing one leg provocatively, with a turquoise boa, purple opera gloves, and adorned with a huge hat made of bananas, apples, oranges, a lemon, some limes, pears, grapes, satsumas, dragon fruit, passion fruit, grapefruit, kiwi, a couple melons, some of the weird green things, blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, raspberries, cherries and topped with two precariously stacked pineapples.

The barn doors slam shut behind him as he crosses the lawn.

"This marriage is a shame!"

Lucifer puts one hand up to readjust the fruit hat.

"These people are disgusting, awkward, smelly, lazy, sinful, revolting, and have been clinically dead several times. Makes me wonder if it still works down there even. They are quite sickeningly loved up, and downright blasphemous to nature!"

He pops a grape out of the hat and eats it.

"Wait, why am I objecting to this again?"

Gabriel stands up from this seat.

"Lucifer sit down and shut up, you big bag of dicks."

"You know what bite me Gabriel."

"You first big boy."

Mrs. Tran gets out of her chair.

"Both of you sit down and shut up. This has got to be the most childish thing I have ever witnessed."

Gabriel takes his seat, but Lucifer looks at Mrs. Tran and she sees a flash of red roll across his eyes. She refuses to back down.

"Oh, who cares anyway, I give it a year, tops. $50 on a messy divorce, $100 on one of them sleeping with a werewolf or something."

He lifts up his skirt and turns on his heels.

"Hey, you there! Lady in the back! Stop eyeing up my melons!"

Lucifer stomps off, awkwardly, in his heels and bumps his way onto the back row.

"Hey, big ass, scotch over why don't you! Honestly! You'd think people would be more pleasant at a wedding."

Once she sees everyone is back in line Mrs. Tran turns and gives Chuck a nod before retaking her seat.

Chuck asks, "Is there anyone with a real objection?'

Meg Masters yells from the audience, "Yeah, get it my unicorn!"

Dean chuckles and looks her direction.

 _Dean slams the door of the Impala, turns and looks out the back window._

 _Meg pulls an angel blade and sends it hilt deep into Crowley's shoulder._

 _He just grins as he pulls it out and turns and stabs Meg, killing her._

 _Dean can't believe his eyes, but has no time to think on it._

 _He puts the Impala in gear and the tires squeal as he pulls out._

Dean bites his lip and looks at Cas, almost shyly.

Chuck smiles at the couple.

"If there are no real objections, let us continue.

Who gives this angel to be wedded to this man?"

Eileen steps forward, "I do."

Dean looks at her and mouths,"Thank you, sis."

Eileen winks at him.

Chuck asks, "And who gives this man to be wedded to this angel?"

John stands up, "His mother and I do."

Dean smiles at his parents with tears in his eyes.

He catches Mary's eye and mouths, "Love you."

See mouths back, "Love you too son."

Cas smiles at Mary.

Chuck continues.

"Today our Wayward Sisters will help us celebrate this union. Donna if you would."

Donna walks to the front and smiles at the couple before turning toward the audience.

"A reading from the Winchester Gospels.

'A wise man once told me, 'family don't end in blood.' But it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there; for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts. That's family.'

The book of Dean. Chapter 10. Verse 17."

Donna returns to her seat as Cas wipes a tear from his eye.

Dean snickers and whispers, "Winchester gospels."

Cas looks at him and whispers, "Winchester.".

Eileen sniffs and looks at her shoes,

Dean grins and whispers, "Sorry, angel."

Cas smiles and whispers back, "Okay.".

They both look at Chuck as he speaks.

"Marriage is a special place, a sheltered environment in which to endlessly explore ourselves in the presence of another soul and in which we can offer the possibility of true reflection of that other soul..

A good marriage must be created.

In marriage the little things are the big things.

It is never being too old to hold hands.

It is remembering to say 'I Love You' at least once a day.

It is never going to sleep angry.

It is standing together and facing the world.

It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.

It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.

It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.

It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.

It is not only marrying the right person, it is being the right partner.

It is cherishing your friendship and loving each other faithfully today, tomorrow and forever.

Dean and Castiel I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today.

Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. Remember that neither of you are perfect, but strive to remind each other of the ways you are perfect for each other. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage, as they do to every relationship at one time or another, focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong.

If you do this then when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness.

Now Jody if you could."

Jody walks to the front with a fond look at her girls, a wink for Sam and a broad grin for the happy couple.

"A soul mate is someone who had locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life." (Richard Bach)

She returns to her seat as Clair sniffs and tries pretending she wasn't crying.

Cas looks on. "Beautiful, Jody."

Chuck continues. "Now as I understand it Dean and Castiel have chosen to share their vows to each other. Castiel please share your vow with Dean."

"Dean, my beloved. My beautiful hunter with those pretty eyes. So pretty. How did I get so lucky to be the one you look at this way? I mean...Look at you looking at me. I see all this...love and I love you sooo much. You made me fall and then you caught me. And I feel so safe with you. Like nothing can hurt me when I'm with you." He takes a beat, emotional. "You're a great father to my...our children. Loving them and teaching them. You're just...awesome. You opened your home and your heart to make two families one. You're my wings. You're my Heaven. You're everything to me. You made me a Winchester already but I am honored to share the name with my mate. My husband. I'll give you forever if you'll have it."

Claire tries resists crying and says under her breath, "I shall not cry seeing this".

Chuck turns to Dean. "Now Dean please share your vow with Castiel."

Sam tears up as Eileen clears her throat.

"Cas... I... I'm not so good with words, man. But, you know how I feel. You know my heart. Probably better than me." He gives a small laugh. "Still don't know what's so damn special about me...but I'm lucky you're the one who sees it. Every time I lost faith...you reminded me that we were enough. You brought these kids in my life and...I love 'em like my own. I got an archangel for a brother...shit...the big G is gonna be my father-in-law." Dean chokes up. "I'm in this, Cas. All or nothing. It's a lot, trusting somebody with my heart. It's yours, Thursday. If you want it."

Charlie smiles with tears in her eyes.

A tear slips down Claire's face and she pretends to not notice.

Eileen reaches over and holds Charlie's hand for a moment.

"Alex would you please?"

Cas wipes away more tears as Alex walks to the front.

"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. The consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and richness to life that nothing else can bring." (Oscar Wilde)

Dean tries to discreetly wipe his eyes.

Cas smiles warmly at Alex as she returns to her fellow bridesmaids.

She smiles back.

Looking on Dean grins at Alex as Claire smiles at her sister.

Alex smiles back at them both.

Sam pats Dean's shoulder reassuringly,

Billie stands quietly at the back of the group,

"Great, another Winchester."

She looks around to see if anyone noticed, but hears the sniffling as she gives a small smile and coughs self-consciously.

Jessica stands next to her. "I know. Just what we needed."

Billie sighs and bumps shoulders with Jessica, then smiles ruefully and blinks out as Chuck continues.

"Castiel do you take Dean to be you beloved husband, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and his constant champion? To have and hold, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share in life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him and cherish him, forevermore forsaking all others and holding only unto him all the days of your existence?"

Jessica smiles at them and blinks out also as Cas answers.

"I do."

"And Dean do you take Castiel to be your one and only angel, knowing in your heart that you will be a loving companion, and a home for him to find refuge in? To have and hold, to honor and treasure from this moment on? To be at his side in sorrow and in joy, for better or for worse, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to share in life's darkest moments until light returns to you both? To respect, love, cherish and obey, forevermore forsaking all others and holding only unto him from this day forward until death do you part?"

Dean takes a deep breath. "I do."

"Kaia if you may."

Kaia walks up nervously.

"A reading from the Winchester Gospels.

'Now I realize that there is no righteous path, it's just people trying to do their best in a world where it is far too easy to do your worst.'

The book of Castiel. Chapter 10. Verse 9."

Cas whispers, "I'm a Winchester."

Dean whispers back, "Always and forever."

Eileen laughs with tears.

Cas whispers, "Pah Deh Rah.".

"And now for the exchanging of rings. May we have the rings please?"

Sam pulls Castiel's ring from his pocket and hands it to Chuck.

Clair grabs Dean's ring and hands it to Chuck.

"These rings are an external and visible sign of the internal and spiritual bond of love which unites two hearts. May they serve as a seal of the vows Dean and Castiel have made to one another before these witnesses. The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Bless these rings, symbols of eternity, beauty and strength. Bless this couple who give them and wear them so they may ever live in harmony, unity, love, and happiness from this day forward."

Chuck hands Dean Castiel's ring.

He takes it from Chuck and takes a deep breath.

Dean smiles at the Enochian engraving,

Charlie quickly swipes at eyes.

"Dean, repeat after me. I Dean give you Castiel."

"I Dean give you Castiel."

"This ring as an eternal symbol of our marriage and my commitment to you."

"This ring as an eternal symbol of our marriage and my commitment to you."

"With my body I honor you."

"With my body I honor you."

"All that I am I give to you."

"All that I am I give to you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"This is my vow and my bond."

"This is my vow and my bond."

"With this ring I wed."

"With this ring I wed."

Dean slips the ring on Cas' finger and brings his hand up to his lips to seal his vow with a kiss.

Chuck then hands Castiel Dean's ring.

Cas takes it, his hands shaking.

"Castiel, repeat after me. I Castiel, give you Dean."

"I Castiel, give you Dean."

"This ring as an eternal symbol of my unending love and faithfulness to you."

"This ring as an eternal symbol of my unending love and faithfulness to you."

"With my body I honor you."

"With my body I honor you."

"All that I am I give to you."

"All that I am I give to you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"This is my vow and my bond."

"This is my vow and my bond."

"With this ring I wed."

"Lit Oi Nanaeel Olani Paracleda.".

A tear rolls down Dean's cheek at hearing the vow in Enochian.

Cas slides the ring into place and brings Dean's hand up to his lips to seal his vow with a kiss. He then turns Dean's hand over and kisses the inside of his wrist causing shiver of pleasure down the hunter's spine.

"Dean and Castiel have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other.

They have declared their marriage and sealed their relationship by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. Let this be a seal upon their hearts, a crown upon their heads and serve as their pledge between their two souls.

In their word and in their companionship,

Awake and asleep,

In joy and in sorrow,

In life and in death.

Let their created joined gladness, pleasure and delight, love, peace and fellowship be plentiful as they commit themselves to one another throughout their existence."

Claire smiles as Cas can no longer fight the tears.

Dean reaches up and gently wipes the tears away from Castiel's cheek with a soft smile

"Patience if you would."

Eileen wipes her tears.

Patience walks to the front.

"Let us be like

Two falling stars in the day sky.

Let no one know of our sublime beauty

As we hold hands with God

And Burn

Into a sacred existence that defies-

That surpasses

Every description of ecstasy

And love."

(Hafiz)

Sam looks on as his tears fall.

"Thank you, Patience," Cas says as Dean smiles at her.

Jody grins up at Patience as she rejoins the bridesmaids.

Eileen smiles at her as Clair whispers "Go annoying Sister!"

Jody smiles and rolls her eyes.

Chuck leads Dean and Castiel to small table to the right of the canopy.

"Today, this relationship is also symbolized through the pouring of these two individual containers of sand. One representing you, Dean, and one representing you, Castiel, and all that each of you were, all that each of you are, and all that that each of you will ever be.

Please note this empty glass case. Glass, itself, is made from sand and the sands of time have come together, melting into one piece to make this vessel. The sands of time should remind us all of our eternal love and mortality.

As these two containers of sand are poured into the third the individual containers of sand no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual containers, so will your marriage be. May your lives together be blended as the seven seas and may your love swirl around each other like the changing tides."

Dean clears his throat, misty eyed.

Jody whispers. "Lovely.".

Claire nods and whispers to Patience, "This is cool. I wasn't expecting it."

She whispers back, "I wasn't either, but this is lovely."

Eileen puts a hand to her heart.

Jody notices Donna is out of tissues and hands her a small pack from her purse.

Chuck looks toward the bridesmaids.

.

"Now if Claire would please join us."

She walks over and stands next to her dad, smiling.

Cas beams at Claire as Dean gives her a wink.

"Claire if you would share your reading."

Claire clears her throat.

"You are forever

My secret rainbow

Beautifully written

Upon a rainy,

Grey page.

When hope,

Like love,

Can be found again

This gold

We share

Is ours."

(Michael Faudet)

Cas sniffles as he turns to his daughter. "That was beautiful, Claire."

He and Dean both give her a hug, and then the ceremony continues.

"Please take your separate glasses of sand and blending them into this joining vessel while united in repeating after me."

Jody laughs softly at Donna's little sob.

Claire smiles at Jody in triumph.

She nods proudly at her daughter.

Dean picks up his glass of black colored sand as Cas picks of his glass of teal colored.

They begin to pour the sand into a shadow box with a 'W" etched in the glass.

"You are my love for eternity. I blend with you."

"You are my love for eternity. I blend with you."

"My heart is like these grains of sands, merging with yours."

"My heart is like these grains of sands, merging with yours."

"I am yours. You are mine.

We are together forever like the sand,

like the wind. We are one."

"I am yours. You are mine.

We are together forever like the sand,

like the wind. We are one."

Claire gives up on trying not to cry and just lets the tears flow.

Jody whispers, "Yes, they are like the wind, Donna, now breath."

"I'm trying Jodes."

Chuck leads Dean and Castiel back to the canopy.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth for the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion for the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place to begin the days of your life together. May your days together be good and long upon the Earth." (Unknown)

Dean wipes his eyes as Cas thumbs away another of his own tears.

Sam looks at Eileen with a soft smile before looking back at Dean and Cas.

She meets his eyes for a moment.

Claire grabs Patience and Alex's hands.

Patience squeezes Claire's hand, tearing up.

Eileen smiles as she watches Cas and Dean.

"By the power vested, well by me, I now proclaim you husband and angel. Dean you may kiss your angel."

Dean grabs Cas' tie and pulls him in close.

Cas embraces him for a crowd appropriate kiss.

Sam cheers and claps at the newlyweds as Eileen smiles bright at them.

Jody claps happily as Claire calls, "WHOOHOOO! Get it guys!" Jody joins in and whistles.

The audience comes to its feet and there is a roar of applause.

Dean can't help himself and dips Cas down dramatically and kisses him deep.

Alex's claps and cheers get louder as the kiss continues.

When they come up for air Cas smiles and blushes.

Chuck gives a laugh at the angel.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mr. Dean Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3 - Telegrams

**Chapter Three - Telegrams**

Sam can't help but give a laugh at the couple. "Wooooo!"

Eileen was smiling and cheering. "Yay!"

Sam starts to applaud louder as Charlie throws the remaining petals over Dean and Cas.

Cas grins at Dean. "We got married."

He grins and winks at his angel. "Yeah we did."

"Mr. Winchester."

Dean gives a low laugh. "Mr. Winchester."

Claire can't stop smiling at them. "Now, aren't you two idiots glad I parent trapped you?"

Cas looks at her, amazed. "You did this? All this?"

Dean grins at her. "Sneaky, Claire Bear. Very sneaky."

Sam puts a hand on their shoulders. "Guys? Up the aisle. Go! We can chat later."

Cas is the first to respond. "Oh! Right."

Dean looks at his bother. "Hey, we're new at this thing."

He then takes Castiel's hand and walks with him back up the aisle.

Sam just looks on and laughs as he holds out his arm for Claire.

When they make it across the lawn Claire opens the door to the barn revealing the reception area.

The soft sounds of Kevin playing 'We Found Love' on his cello fill the air.

Cas gasps. "It's amazing."

Dean's eyes go wide. "Damn! Would you look at that?"

Clair beams at them. "Do you recognize it? It was a little more beaten up the last time."

Cas smiles at her. "I'd never forget it."

Dean looks around with realization. "Wait. Is this...this is our barn, isn't it?"

"Where we met, Dean. On Earth."

"It is!"

Claire rolled her eyes at them, "Come on guys. Let's grab drinks and find our tables."

Sam laughed and huged them from behind, "Congratulations you two! My brothers!"

Cas turned to him. "My brother. Always."

Dean teared up and huged Sam tight.

"Love you guys."

Cas answers, "Love you too, Sam,"

"Love you, Sammy." Dean takes a second, and then laughs at his brother. "This is why you said no strip bars last night, isn't it?"

"Well that and I hadn't checked to see which ones would be worth our time."

Charlie makes her way into the barn. "Whoa, this place looks amazing!"

Dean grabs Castiel's hand again, squeezes, and looks around in wonder.

Cas answers. "Look at all this! It's...us."

There are white fairy lights hanging from the rafters over the tables set with white table cloths and arrangement of flowers of blue and green to accent the place settings. In the back of the room is a fully stocked bar.

"This so very us."

Dean gets a little light headed and Sam steadies him. "You feeling ok? How about some water before drinking again. You guys have all night."

Eileen walks up to them smiling. Cas turns and hugs her. "I got married!"

She hugs him tight, "You sure did!"

Cas kisses her cheek,

Eileen smiles at him. "I love you Cas."

He signs to her, "Love you."

Cas looks over at Claire. "Just so proud of her."

Dean lets go of Castiel's hand and grabs Claire up in a huge hug. "You are the best, Claire Bear!"

Claire mumbles, "Thanks. You're hugging me real tight there."

Dean kisses her on the head and then let's go. "Sorry,"

Cas pieces it together. "All those weird questions make sense now."

Dean laughs. "The strange questions too."

As Jody looks on she shares proud look with Cas.

Cas offers Jody a hug. "You did great with your girls...um...young women."

Jody grins happily. "Thanks, Cas, but I think it's all her."

Eileen walks over next to Sam.

Sam puts an arm around her with a smile. "You look stunning."

She blushes and signs, "You're not so bad yourself handsome."

He smiles down at her.

Claire gets their attention. "Come on guys. I don't know about you all. But I'm hungry. Let's sit."

Dean looks over at Cas. "C'mon, angel. Let's go sit down."

"Yes...Husband."

Dean grins at that and kisses him again. "I like the way that sounds."

Cas squeezes his hand. "My husband."

Charlie comes up to Claire. "This is amazing!"

"I made sure everything was exactly the way Dean and Castiel would have if they planned it."

Patience smiles at Claire. "You really did a wonderful job with this."

"Thanks Patience. But if you didn't help me budget. I would never have been able to do this. So thank you."

Jody takes a seat between Alex and Patience.

Alex looks to her. "Honestly, this place looks stunning!"

Charlie sits down next to Alex.

Once everyone had found there table Sam stands, pickes up his knife from the place setting and lightly tapes his wine glass. The barn becomes very quiet. Dean looks up at his brother and smiles. The room fills with Kevin on his cello playing 'To Make You Feel My Love.'

On the table is a unity candle with two tapers. Set on a pillar the shape of two silver hearts, the unity candle is an omber of baby blue and white. In the blue at the bottom is a silver flowered design, with a silver moon and stars further up the candle. The tapers are on matching heart candle holders and have the same omber with flowers.

Sam takes a lighter out of his pocket. It has a riffle and the name Winchester engraved on it. Claire also stands from her seat on the other side of Cas. Sam lights the taper on his side, then hands Claire the lighter so she can light the one on hers. He begins to recite a protection blessing.

"His duobus unum, sicut hodie facti sunt animarum, ita et haec duo familias. Omnis incursio infernalis

servanda sint adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Potenti manu Dei sint in semitam iustitiae et erudivit in conspectu eorum.

sint in se invicem tempora dolore laborum tolerantiam consolarentur.

Sit autem exsultate simul laeta tempora, et bene est mirabilis ipse det intuitu consanguinitatis.

In hac die celebrationem digneris, te rogamus, audi nos."

("As these two souls have become one this day, so do these two families.

May they be guarded from every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect.

May they be held in the Powerful Hand of God and guided on the righteous path set before them.

May they find in each other the strength to comfort one another in times of sorrowful trials.

May they rejoice together in joyful times and appreciate the glorious beauty of kinship.

On this day of celebration, we ask you, hear us.")

Cas grabs Dean's hand under the table. Sam takes Dean's arm as Claire takes Cas' and they have the couple stand then hand each groom a lit taper.

Dean looks toward Sam who motions toward the unity candle.

"You ready angel?"

"Yes my love."

Together Dean and Cas light the unity candle with their tapers. They then stand them back on the table. Claire smiles at them as she continues on.

'Soft mists embrace two golden flames,  
Alone they search the night.  
Two souls adrift in dreams of love,  
They seek to claim the light.  
The path is long from which they came,  
But sure they are its right.  
Two flames embrace in dreams of love,  
Two Souls – Two Hearts Unite.'

(Unknown)

She then motions for Dean and Cas to blow out the tapers. They look at each other with a smile and squeeze each other's hand as the blow them out, leaving them as one with the unity candle. The happy couple shares a sweet kiss.

With that the guests start to move around the room stopping to congratulate Dean and Cas.

Everyone then begins to head to the spread of food and the bar.

Clair looks over to them. "Hey Dean. There's pie."

"Wedding pie? Awesome!"

"OMC! Sliders, fries and pie!" Jody laughs and loops arm through Claire's. "You thought of everything. Kiddo, this is amazing."

Mary joins them. "The reception is beautiful, Claire!"

"Thanks Mary. Are you ready for your speech? As soon as everyone is settled in and eating speeches will start and you're first."

"Yes. Well as ready as I can be."

"Perfect!"

Cas grabs a few things to plate up for Dean.

Claire grabs a small glass of wine and hands it to Patience. "Here, don't tell Jody."

Jody notices wine changing hands and sighs, then shrugs and smiles slightly holding up one finger.

Patience laughs and takes glass. "You're such a bad influence Claire."

"It's my middle name."

She goes and grabs a few shots placing them by her seat for later before walking around to Charlie. "So what did you think of the ceremony?"

"It was beautiful Claire! Well done on putting it all together!"

"Thanks Charlie. You're really cool. We should go hunting together sometime."

"Thanks Claire, you are too. I'd be happy to hunt with you!"

Claire smiles at her.

Dean finishes off his second slider and first beer.

Cas playfully steals one of his fries.

Sam signs to Eileen, "Want to grab some food?"

She signs back, "Yes."

He holds her hand and leads her to the buffet as she follows smiling.

Claire goes over to her sisters and motions toward Sam and Eileen. "If I plan another wedding. I hope it's theirs."

Alex smiles at Claire. "Oh yeah, definitely! They need to marry!"

Patience nods at Claire and smiles. "Yeah, that will probably be your next project."

"I'm thinking Guinness cupcakes with Bailey's frosting. Oh and Eileen loves chocolate covered strawberries. Wouldn't they be cute decorated like little tuxedos?"

Alex grabs her hand. "Claire I love you, but damn."

"What? First I parent trap my dad's, now my uncle and aunt."

Jody and Donna grab some whiskey at the bar and then stop by Chuck's chair. "It was a beautiful ceremony, very special!"

He smiles at them. "Thank you Jody. I'm glad you liked it."

Donna winks at him. "Oh yeah, some of your best writing."

"Um, okay. Would have thought the bestselling book of all time would be considered my best work, but we can go with this."

"I just mean this was so lively, Didn't feel like time was dragging at all."

Jody grabs her arm. "Okay let's just go over there before this gets any worse. See you Chuck."

Cas gets up to have a word with Chuck.

"Dad, I...I can't thank you enough. For setting me on this path...guiding us...supporting us."

Chuck hugs him. "Always son. I'm just glad you found someone special."

He hugs back. "He is, Dad. He really is. The ceremony was beautiful."

"I wanted to make it something you would never forget Cas."

"You did. Thank you. Just...thank you"

Chuck hugs Cas once again.

"Guess I should go back to my...husband." Cas chuckles. "So weird to say that."

"You'll get used to it."

Cas pats Chuck's back then snags a couple mini pies to bring back to Dean.

Eileen signs to Sam, "I am losing these shoes soon!"

He laughs with her.

Sam helps Eileen back to the table. "Those look so uncomfortable."

"Yeah but they match the dress..."

He signs, "Beautiful. Can I get you a drink?"

She signs back, "Please."

Sam kisses her temple and walks to the bar.

Clair watches on, "Yeah. Definitely planning their wedding soon."

Out of nowhere an emu comes running through the barn, stealing a pie.

Eileen jumps.

Cas is dumbfounded. "What the f-?"

Sam can't believe his eyes. "What the hell?"

Claire cusses as she runs to go yell at Jack. "Damnit Jack. I told you no Emus!"

Chuck is sure he couldn't have seen what the thought he just saw. "Was that an emu?"

Cas looks to Dean. "Our son...obviously."

"Of course. Wouldn't be a celebration without the odd Emu, would it?"

Jody, Sam and Eileen can't stop laughing.

Sam sits down next to Eileen, handing her a drink.

"Thanks honey."

Clair returns to her seat. "Sorry guys. No more emus."

Cas laughs. "A pie-stealing emu."

Dean tries to smooth the situation over. "It's fi...uh.. okay. Its okay, Claire. It was an emu after my own heart."

Cas grabs his hand. "Better get in line."

Dean kisses his cheek. "Thanks for the pie, babe."

They rest their heads together. "You're welcome, love."

Mary whispers to John, "I'm so nervous about this speech."

He kisses her cheek and whispers back, "Don't be. It will be fine."

Mary stands and taps her glass. The room goes quiet and turns their attention to her. She blushes, not used to the attention.

Eileen follows Sam's gaze.

"Ok...hello, everyone."

Jody and Sam smile at Mary when she stops and drinks the beer to try and calm her nerves.

Claire gives her two thumbs up,

"I'm not good at speaking in public, but here we go.

Thanks so much for coming to share in the joy and joining of Dean and Castiel.

Before I get started, I want to thank everyone -especially Claire - for making this wedding possible.

Their marriage brings back nostalgic memories of when John and I found out I was pregnant of our first child.

Dean's birth brought so much joy, peace and sense of belonging and it was the beginning of having a family coming true.

My mind goes back to when several times at night, I'd wake up and look into his beautiful, smiling eyes and be completely overwhelmed with a sense of wonder, joy and responsibility for my special child.

I wasn't around for a long time to raise Sam and you. I wasn't there to see you both grow, but I see you two became extraordinary human beings.

Today is the day to rejoice in knowing that my dreams for you have come true.

Today is the day to rejoice in knowing you are getting married to this beautiful man that I consider as a son, Castiel.

Castiel thanks a lot for being there for Dean and Sam all along. I love you and want to thank you for bringing out the best in him. I admire your sense of honesty, empathy and integrity and I trust that you are going to be an amazing husband and partner.

Today is a very special day for making memories and to celebrate your love for each other.

I know you have had your own relationship challenges already but I admire how your

collective sense of purpose and willingness to hold on has kept your hearts still ablaze with love's refining fire

That to me is very crucial to building a formidable marriage.

Marriage is a test of real love and you should expect both good and bad times, including some rough storms. Riding through these storms together, leaning on each other for strength and courage as allies, strengthens the marriage bonds. As long as you weather the storms together, your marriage will endure. No matter what, keep your sense of humor and you'll make it through these storms just fine, with love.

I wish you well and Chuck bless you."

Sam and Dean tear up at their mother's words.

Cas gets emotional. "Oh Mom..."

Dean takes Castiel's hand and holds it tight.

Charlie dabs at her eyes.

Cas stands to hug Mary. "I love you so much, Mom. Thank you."

Dean gets the next hug from her. "I love you, Ma."

"Love you guys too."

Chuck wipes a tear.

Eileen signs to Sam, "I'm so glad she's here."

He sings back, "Me too."

Sam stands and taps his glass. He clears his throat.

"Guess I'm supposed to say something as the best man so...wow. I never thought this day would actually happen. Getting to see my big brother so happy, seeing our best friend so happy. I uh, had a front row seat to watching these guys fall in love with each other. Man that was a slow burn!" He chuckles. "It went from just me and Dean facing the world to...to a real family. I mean, you guys have kids and we all grew into this amazing family. This...this is awesome. I couldn't imagine having a better brother, and brother-in-law."

Dean wipes his eyes and looks over towards Sam.

Sam raises his glass. "To Dean and Cas! May you get at least a little slice of the apple pie life."

Cas wipes eyes as the guests raise their glasses.

Claire laughs. "Judging by how much apple pie I got I think they are going to have a lot of apple pie. But I get the sentiment."

Cas looks up at Sam. "Thank you, Sam. You've been my brother for many years."

Dean leans over and gently touches his head to Castiel's who kisses his hunter's temple.

Sam smiles at them and sits. Eileen kisses his cheek.

Dean looks over at his brother. "Thanks, Sammy."

Mary and John smile at their sons.

Jody takes a drink. "Here here, Sam."

Claire stands up and takes a shot of Whiskey before raising a glass with wine in it.

Dean leans over to Cas and whispers. "That's our girl."

"Hunters, angel, demons, and assorted supernatural beings who I haven't killed yet, we are gathered here today against most our wills to celebrate the wedding of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. A very unlikely pairing that most of us have been placing bets on for the last ten years. By the way, Balthazar, you owe me a $100."

Chuck shakes his head.

Cas leans over to Dean and whispers, "Definitely our kid."

Balthazar shakes his head. "Sweetheart you won fair and square."

A hundred dollars appears in Claire's hands. "Thank you Balthazar."

Jody smiles and rolls her eyes.

Dean chuckles.

Clair picks up another shot of whiskey. "Now. To Dean and Castiel!"

She downs the whiskey, flips off the happy couple and sits back down.

Dean looks back to Cas. "Yep, definitely our kid."

Cas laughs and applauds. "That's our daughter."

Chuck doubles over laughing.

Dean shouts, "We love you too, Claire Bear!"

"I know you do Dean!"

Jody raises her glass, pauses uncertainly, and then tosses back all of it and mutters to Patience and Alex. "You see the gray, right? it's grayer than it was five minutes ago, isn't it?"

Claire laughs at Jody.

Chuck looks over at Jody. "Jody I can take care of that for you."

Jody winks at him. "Nah, thanks Chuck, I earned 'em,"

He winks back at her.

Sam taps on glass loudly with a knife over and over and grins looking at Cas and Dean.

His brother grins then leans over to kiss Cas. He rolls his eyes and leans in for a kiss from Dean.

Dean whispers, "Never get tired of that."

Cas whispers back, "Me either."

Eileen looks at Sam and smiles.

Jack stands up suddenly.

Dean turns to face Jack.

Cas smiles at his son.

"Hi. I'm Jack. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say but Claire said I had to. She's kind of bossy. But she also said that we were both lucky that Dean and Castiel chose us to be their kids, even before they got together. We are. It makes me happy to see them smiling at each other and...I have two dads! That's...awesome. Is that right, Dean? Um...so congratulations."

Jack sits back down slightly awkward.

Cas is so proud. "Aww...Jack, that's so sweet. Thank you son."

Dean looks over. "Thanks, kiddo. That was very awesome."

Claire raises her glass. "I am not bossy."

Chuck chimes in. "You sure about that Claire?"

Cas coughs and clears his throat.

Sam looks at her and laughs. "You really are Claire."

Dean chuckles.

Patience raises her glass and rolls her eyes at Claire. "Yes, you are."

Claire concedes. "Okay. Maybe a little bossy. But always with a purpose."

Jody smiles at her. "Screw 'em. You know God personally. Nobody can ever say you aren't purpose driven, Claire."

Dean looks over. "Wouldn't have it any other way, CB."

Cas pats her hand. "All part of why we love you, Claire."

Clair puts her hand over his. "Love you too Dad. Now shush. Eileen's turn."

Eileen blushes and stands.

Cas and Dean smile bright at Eileen.

Eileen takes a deep breath.

Sam reassuringly touches her arm.

Eileen begins signing. "I will be short and sweet for once. When I met this family they did nothing but bring me in with open arms. I am so very lucky to have witnessed their love for each other. Cheers guys. I love you."

Sam raises his glass.

Claire claps. "Short and sweet. It's perfect."

Dean signs to Eileen, "Love you, sis."

Cas signs to her "Love you forever dear sister."

Eileen blows a kiss to the happy couple.

Dean gives her a wink.

She smiles and sits,

Jody raises a re-filled glass.

Claire leans over. "Hey Mom. You've had more drinks than me. You doing okay?"

Jody laughs, "It's only my third. I'm good kiddo. I'm not going to have much more. Switching to Cranberry and Soda soon."

"Alright."

Dean looks over to see his brother with an arm around Eileen.

Sam signs, "You did great." He then kisses her.

Eileen holds his kiss a moment.

 _Dean was looking through the mail. "We got a letter from Eileen."_

 _Sam gave him a questioning look. "Eileen?"_

 _"She sent it four days ago. It went snail mail 'cause she thought that her phone and her computer were both hacked. She left Ireland because she was scared."_

 _"Scared of what?"_

 _"Well, after she accidentally killed that – that Brit douche Renny, she thought that the British Men of Letters were on her."_

 _'I know they're following me, watching me. They tapped my phone. I found a microphone in my room. I hate to be all girly, but I could bunk with you guys for a few days until I sort this out?'_

 _Dean looked at his brother. "You think the Brits were watching her?"_

 _"Eileen says they were…"_

 _"Then maybe they're the ones that killed her."_

Gabriel stands up, "Ah, short and sweet, just like you Eileen." He then winks at her.

Dean's attention is brought back to the celebration.

He leans over and whispers, "I'm going to grab another pie. Want one, angel?"

Cas whispers, "Please. Thank you, baby."

Dean stands up and darts over to the pies, grabs a couple and hurries back to his seat.

He sets one down for Cas. "Here you go, babe."

The angel kisses him thanks.

Gabriel raises his Shirley Temple.

"My baby bro, all grown up. Didn't know you had it in you. Or is it the other way around? No judgment. Just glad to see you happy instead of so damn broody for a change. Deano! Always knew you'd be my brother-in-law someday. Not quite how I saw it happening." He winks at Sam. "Anyhoo...you two crazy kids deserve all the happiness and personal lubricant the world has to offer. Love you both!"

Cas blushes bright red. "Gabriel..."

Sam laughs, shaking his head.

Claire facepalms. "Dammit Uncle Shithead."

Chuck throws his hands up. "DUDE!"

Dean laughs loudly. "Love you too, Gabe!

Eileen grins and takes a bite of pie.

Cas looks back to his brother. "Thanks, Gabriel!"

Bobby stands up.

"Alright. Guess I'm supposed to say something being the so called uncle of the bride. Or groom. I don't know how this damn thing works. Anyway, proud of ya, son. Always thought you deserved to be happy, no matter who you decided to settle down with. And Cas is a good match for ya. Just as pig-headed and calls you on your bullshit. Took you two idjits long enough to figure it out. Glad you did. And thanks for bringing the kids around. A smartass and a nephilim. Only you two...Wish you the best."

Dean raises his glass to Bobby. "Thanks, Bobby. For everything."

Cas smiles at his husband then raises a glass to the man who raised his love. "Thank you, Bobby."

 _Sam was holding Bobby's seemingly lifeless body in the back of the van._

 _"Bobby? Bobby? Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on."_

 _Dean looks back from behind the wheel. "Sam, is he dead?"_

 _"I'm checking."_

 _He feels Bobby's neck looking for a pulse._

 _"Is he dead?!"_

 _"Just drive, Dean! Bobby!"_

 _"You gotta talk to me, Sam!"_

Dean shakes his head to clear the images then takes a drink and wipes a tear away.

Claire sighs in relief that someone actually had a normal speech, then glares at Gabe.

Sam taps glass again.

Cas smiles, leans over and kisses Dean.

Sam whoop whoops.

Dean shakes his head with a smile.

He licks his lips. "Mmm...pie kisses.

Things start to settle as people finish their meals.

Then, out of the crowd, by the 'villain' table Crowley stands up.

"Bollocks. Alright shut up! The lot of you! I'd like to say something to the lovely couple."

Jody facepalms. "Oh, geez, not him."

Cas rolls his eyes. "Ah hell..."

Claire whispers, "I'm sorry. He's known you guys for forever and he threatened to disembowel me if I didn't invite him."

Dean watches Crowley carefully.

Chuck considers smiting him.

Dean sighs. "It's fine. Let him speak his piece."

Mary whispers to John, "If Crowley does something to hurt my family, I will punch him."

Crowley continues. "IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME! All the eye-fucking and sexual tension. Years! Will they or won't they? There. I said it. I've shipped this ship harder than any of you except maybe the long suffering moose. Castiel...that man is faithful to a fault. Couldn't sway him my way for a minute. And Dean...always thought a right shag with Feathers would loosen you up a bit. Mazel Tov!"

Cas facepalms. "That was better than expected."

Dean puts his forehead to the table. "Ugh!"

Mary sighs in relief.

Chuck whispers under his breath, "Yep need to smite him."

Dean lifts his head back up, "Thanks, Crowley. I think."

Crowley drains his glass of whiskey then sits down to argue with his mother.

Jody shrugs and nods.

Sam shakes head and takes a drink.

Cas stands and clears his throat.

Claire and Dean look up at Cas.

"I'd like to say something. This...all of this was put together by my...now our, daughter Claire. It took a long time for us to get here, for us to know each other as father and daughter. She had every right to shut me out. But she didn't. We both thought we were alone until we met the Winchesters and fell under their care. I have a brother, a mom, and a husband. Claire has an uncle, a...pardon this Mom, grandmother, and another father. A brother in Jack. And Jody...you gave her a home, a mother, and sisters. This amazing young woman helped bring our family together and solidified it today. So thank you, Claire. For everything."

Claire's jaw drops.

Jody wipes at her eyes.

Sam raises his glass. "To Claire!"

Dean stands up and applauds, looking at her.

Claire looked incredibly awkward. "Uhhhh. You're welcome guys."

When Dean sits Cas squeezes knee under the table.

Chuck stands up, walks over to Cas and hugs him. "You really are such a good daddy Cas."

Dean almost chokes on his drink. When he recovers he whispers under his breath, "Oh if he only knew."

Cas hugs Chuck. "Thanks, Dad."

"Love you son."

"Love you too, Dad."

Sam signs to Eileen. "More to drink? I've run out with these speeches."

She nods, "Please."

Sam grins and takes their glasses.

Cas leans over to Dean and whispers, "Ready to dance my husband?"

Claire takes a shot and nods at Chuck letting him know it's time and the music starts.

Sam brings back 2 shots of tequila and 2 glasses of beer.

He takes a shot.

 _'It sure is good to see your smile  
At the end of a long hard day  
Life out there is easier to bear  
When you look at me this way'_

Dean whispers to his angel, "I can't wait, Husband mine."

Cas pulls him to the dance floor. "You lead."

Dean pulls him in close.

 _'I can't count the times  
You dance through my mind'_

Eileen takes a shot.

Sam grins at her then turns and watches Cas and Dean.

 _'I'm not really me  
'Til I'm back in your arms again'_

Cas looks deep into his hunter's eyes as they dance. "Seems surreal, beloved."

Dean moves him around the floor slowly.

Eileen smiles at them dancing.

 _'It will be all right  
When you hold me tight  
And you lay your heart next to mine'_

Cas lays his head on Dean's shoulder.

Claire looks at the couple and smiles.

 _'And every dream  
In my mind  
Comes alive every night, every time'_

Dean whispers in Cas' ear, "You are the sexiest man I have ever seen. I can't wait to get you alone. Can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of what I would like to do with you. Tonight I'm yours. I give you total control."

Cas smiles a wicked grin at him.

As the song changes Chuck comes over the see if he can cut in. "May I have this dance Cas?"

"Of course, Dad."

Dean nods at him and kisses Cas and goes back and takes his seat.

 _'I wish that I had all the answers  
And I could walk you down your road  
For all the times those times you feel like you don't matter  
There's just one thing you gotta know'_

Chuck smiles at Cas, "I'm so happy for you son."

"This means so much to me."

Dean smiles at Cas and Chuck then flags a waiter over and asks for a bottle of whiskey.

 _'One day I'll see you in the future  
You'll have a family of your own  
I will be there, I will be there to be your teacher  
You better believe, you better believe you're not alone'_

Chuck continues to lead Cas across the floor. "You two really are perfect for each other."

"Anything to do with that, Dad?"

Claire smiles watching everything and swaying to the music.

 _'It's true that nothing lasts forever  
We all become a memory  
But I know, I know one day we'll be together  
Together again, you better believe, you better believe'_

Chuck gives a low laugh. "I plead the fifth on that one."

"Or are we just a couple stubborn assbutts?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything."

Cas laughs at his Dad.

 _'You better believe  
You better believe  
Even when you don't believe I won't be far'_

Cas gives Chuck a hug as the song ends. "Thank you again, Dad."

"No problem Cas."

 _'Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better'_

Dean stands and walks over to Mary. "May I have this dance, Ma?"

Cas tears up at the song.

Mary gets emotional over the song, "Yes, Dean."

 _'And anytime you feel the pain,  
Hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders'_

Cas sips beer at table and watches them dance.

Dean gets misty eyed while dancing and sings along to the song.

Mary sheds a tear and sings along too.

 _'Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better'_

Dean whispers, "I never forgot, Ma. I used to sing it to Sammy too." He kisses her cheek.

She hugs Dean, "I love you, son."

Tears start to fall down Sam's cheek.

 _'Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it _

_better, better, better, better, better... oh!'_

Claire walks over to Castiel.

Cas wipes eyes, "Hey Claire."

"Hey Dad."

"I didn't embarrass you too much, did I?"

Claire laughs. "A bit. But thanks."

 _'Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah,  
Hey, Jude  
Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah,  
Hey, Jude'_

As the song ends Dean smiles down at Mary, "I love you, Ma."

Dean walks Mary back to her seat and gives her one more hug before taking his seat.

 _'She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days'_

Clair holds out her hands to Cas. "Dad. Can I have this dance?"

Cas grins and stands. "Of course."

They take the floor and start to dance.

 _'He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name'_

Claire looks up to Cas. "I chose this song for us. Chuck thought I was crazy. But you get it right?"

"Oh, Claire, I do. I really do."

 _'She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss'_

Jody lets the tears running freely.

Dean pours a shot of whiskey and slams it.

 _'She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."'_

Claire chokes up. "I'm glad you came back into my life. I can't imagine where we would be if not."

"Sorry it took so long for us to get here. We somehow managed to get it all, didn't we?"

Mary dries the tears with a napkin and takes another beer.

 _'She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...'_

Claire smiles. "We did. I have two dads... Wow. If some of the people in my old church could see me now." She hugs Cas.

He smiles back at her, "If we have my Dad's blessing...nobody can judge us for who we love."

 _'...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman'_

Claire whispers, "I will deny it if you quote me, but I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Claire."

'Assassins' Tango' feels the air. Chuck walks over to Mary and offers his hand. "Should we show them how this is done?"

Mary smiles. "Sure, Chuck!"

He leads Mary to dance floor.

Claire sits down to watch them tango.

Chuck brought Mary into a close embrace then leaned her forward off her axis. Her leg dropped and he caught her as the recovered s, before catching her again to recover the step.

Cas "Wow."

Claire goes over to her sisters and Charlie. "This is going great. Also. I had no idea they knew how to dance like that."

Eileen slips her shoes off under the table and starts to rub up and down Sam's calf with a bare foot.

He reaches down and grabs it giving the foot a light squeeze.

"What do you think you are doing Ms. Leahy?"

She flashes him a wicked grin. "Why what do you mean Mr. Winchester."

"Don't start something you can't finish."

Mary leans forward into Chuck as she balances on one foot while he walks them forward in a tight circle.

Eileen whispers in Sam's ear. "What do you say we go find some place more private then?"

Sam grins, takes her hand and looks around before leading her to another room.

Eileen follows quietly.

Claire smirks at them going off to kiss in private.

Chuck dips Mary as the song ends.

She gives him a hug. "You're a very good dancer, Chuck."

"You too Mary. That was fun."

"Yes, it was."

Dean whistles and applauds.

Cas hugs Mary. "You looked amazing, Mom!"

She kisses his cheek. "Thank you son."

Dean laces his arm with Mary's and they walk back toward her seat.

Seeing Cas is alone Gabe decides to go talk with him.

"So Cassie, you ready for the big night?"

"That is really none of your business Gabriel."

"Okay, okay, just thought you might like a few pointers how to rock Deano's world, but that's cool."

Cas rolls his eyes. "Thanks, but I think I got this covered."

Out of the corner of his eye Gabriel watches as Rowena shamelessly flirts with Chuck. His father doesn't seem to mind the attention. It was when the witch pulls Chuck into a kiss that lasted way to long for his liking that Gabriel had had enough.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Cas gave him a questioning look.

"Just watching a red headed bitch, I mean witch, trying to steal souls."

"What are you talking about Gabriel?"

Gabriel motions toward the display.

"Oh my. Well that's different."

"You got that right baby bro."

When Rowena leaves Chuck to go toward the bar Gabriel excused himself.

"Look Cas I'm gonna go talk to Dad. I'll find you and Dean later."

"That's fine. I need to go find my husband anyway. He's probably either at the bar, or getting pie."

Gabriel gave a low laugh as Cas turns to leave. He then crosses the room toward Chuck.

"Really, Dad? I score a hot redhead and you go macking on her?"

"Macking? Son she came onto me. We kind of have a history. World ending stuff. And this…" Chuck gestures to his face. "Super cute. I can't help it if your five minute romp is into me."

Gabriel huffed and sputters. "Five minutes?! I rocked her 300 year old world! Pshh. She could barely stand up after!"

"Because I lost my shoe, ya braggart!" Rowena countered. She'd come upon the conversation on her return from the bar. "Twas a good way to kill some time. Had a wee bit of fun, Gabriel." She booped his nose with a manicured nail. "Charles, see you for tea sometime?" She cooed.

"Love to, Rowena. Nice to have some stimulating adult conversation."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Stimulating adult conversation? Please."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes adult conversation. I know you don't like to act like an adult, but some of us do."

"Says the man who created the marmoset."

"Oh that's big talk from the angel who wanted to make rainbow butterfly unicorn kittens."

Rowena puts up a hand. "Boys please. Time and place. Now if you excuse me I need to go have a word with Fergus."

Chuck looks over at Gabriel. "I have something I have to do. Later?"

"Yeah, sure pop."

Cas and Dean return to their seats for a short break.

"Love you, my hunter."

Dean gives Castiel's leg a squeeze. "Love you, angel. This is a dream come true."

They share a soft, sweet kiss.

Dean picks up the bottle from the table and offers to pour. "Whiskey, Cas?"

"Thank you. Hmm...Angels Envy?"

"Of course." Dean pours him two fingers.

"They should all envy me."

Dean reconsiders and makes it four.

Chuck takes the stage with the band.

Cas looks up shocked. "Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Fun and Games

**Chapter Four - Fun and Games**

Dean looks up. "Is that Dad on stage, Cas?"

Chuck steps up to the microphone. "Hey guys. Well Claire asked me to do a few songs, so let's keep this party going."

Cas' jaw drops. "My Dad is singing! At our wedding!"

 _'Now if you're feelin' kinda low 'bout the dues you've been paying  
Future's coming much too slow  
And you wanna run but somehow you just keep on stayin'  
Can't decide on which way to go'_

Dean starts bopping in his seat to the music. "Now this is more like it!"

Claire darts over to the happy couple. "Dean, your brother is getting laid in the closet isn't he?"

Dean looks at her "I'm sure they are just taking a lovely stroll together, Claire. Don't worry. Weddings tend to bring out...feelings and stuff in people"

She rolls her eyes at him and sips her margarita. "Sure... Sure... Totally. Happy stroll."

 _'I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People livin' in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind'_

Cas lookes at Claire. "Just try to look happy for them when they get back."

She shakes her head. "Yep. Now just gotta go break up the idiots in the closet."

Cas looks at her. "I wouldn't. Let then have their seven minutes in heaven."

"Okay. I'll give them time to finish."

 _'Now everybody's got advice they just keep on givin'  
Doesn't mean too much to me  
Lot's of people out to make-believe they're livin'  
Can't decide who they should be'_

Dean snickered. "7 minutes? I'd be disappointed in Sammy. He better be in there for at least 3 classic rock ballads or we need to talk"

Cas sighed at him. "Weddings do tend to make people amorous."

Claire nodded. "Trust me. I've considered hooking up with Charlie."

Chuck introduces the next song. "Okay now for a song I know Dean will love because it comes from one of his favorite bands."

Dean perks up and looks to the stage.

 _'You already made up your mind  
Just who you're looking for  
And what kind of love you'll find_

Holding out for a dream  
But I can see you're lonely  
Living isn't only a fantasy

I don't fit into your plans  
But you can reach for my hand'

Cas laughs and slaps the table. "Jefferson Starship!"

He pats Dean's thigh.

 _'When you look in my eyes_  
 _Don't think about tomorrow_  
 _This feeling isn't meant to be analyzed_

 _Why should you be all alone_  
 _'Till your heart finds a home'_

Dean takes a shot of whiskey.

Cas kisses his cheek. "Dean..."

Dean shakes his head and grins.

 _'Tomorrow doesn't matter at all  
I'm holding you and it feels so right  
I know you didn't plan it this way  
Let yourself go if you want to stay  
It's all right  
Tomorrow doesn't matter tonight  
Tonight' _

Dean applauds. "WAY TO GO, DAD!"

Cas looks at him doe-eyed. "You called my Dad...Dad."

"I sure did.

Dean kisses him deeply.

Cas runs his fingers through his hair. "Mmmm...love you."

Dean smiles at him. "Love you more."

Chuck looks over at them. "Thank you. Now a serious one that I know Dean loves."

 _'Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day'_

Dean smirks.

Cas gets excited. "Love this song."

Dean reaches for his hand. "Shall we dance, babe?"

Cas nods. "Yes. please."

Dean stands and leads him to the dance floor.

 _'And don't forget, son, there is someone up above'_

Claire goes back to her place to finish her margarita. "Hey Mom. Query. Do you think when they are sober they will be annoyed at me for getting them drunk then married?"

Jody shakes her head. "Look at them. No way."

"True, but they are, like I will be soon, drunk."

Jody laughs. "Nobody does anything when they are drunk that they wouldn't do sober. Anybody who tells you different is full of shit."

Claire rolls her eyes at Dean and Cas' cheesy dancing. "Oh those love sick idiots."

 _'And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can'_

Eileen feels her ear lobe. "I think I dropped an earring..."

Sam doesn't answer in the dark.

"Sam you're gonna knock down the...coats... Psssh bahahaa!"

He continues his exploration of Eileen's body.

She throws her head back. "Oh my Chuck!"

 _'Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied'_

Dean spins Cas outward and back into his arms as they continue to sway to the music.

Cas laughs and nuzzles in close.

Dean was softly singing to him. " _Baby be a simple, kind of man_..."

"So sweet when you sing to me."

"You make me want to sing, angel."

Cas gives his a soft kiss. "It's beautiful when you do."

 _'Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself  
Follow your heart and nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied'_

Dean holds Cas' hips as they dance.

He continues to sing to his angel. "... _Oh, be something you love and understand_..."

Dean and Cas finish the song with a long sweeping dip and up into a kiss.

Sam walks back into the room, adjusting clothes, hair messed up.

Claire looks at him and smirks. "Enjoy yourself?"

He smirks down at her. "Very much so."

 _'Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it'_

Claire joins Chuck on stage.

He puts an arm around her as they sing together.

 _'She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the loving things'_

Cas catches a glimpse of Sam and snickers.

Eileen paddles back in with no shoes and missing her hair clips.

Dean sees Sam and Eileen and chuckles.

Cas whispered to him, "I think another happy couple is...enjoying our reception."

Dean smirks. "Yep. Good for them."

 _'I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do  
Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the loving things'_

Eileen looks at Cas and grins. He winks at her.

She signs to him, "What?"

Cas signs back, "Nothing,"

Dean signs back, "Nothing, nothing at all." He gestures to her hair.

Eileen reaches up and eyes get big. She fixes her hair, smiles and signs, "Thank you."

Dean blows her a kiss and grins.

Eileen sticks her tongue out at both of them behind Sam's back while he sips his drink with a goofy grin.

 _'Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight  
Oh, she said'_

Cas whispers, "Wouldn't mind a little fun for ourselves."

Dean grabs his hand, sees Claire on stage singing with Chuck, and darts out of the room pulls a giggling Cas with him.

 _'She said hold  
Hold on, hold on, hold on'_

Sam grabs two drinks and returns to Eileen.

Claire sticks her tongue out at the couple.

Sam sticks out his tongue back at her.

The band finishes the song. "GIVE IT UP FOR CLAIRE!"

Sam and Eileen applaud with the crowd.

Claire smiles and bows.

Claire pat's Chuck's shoulder. "Save another song for me."

Claire walks off the stage and looks for her dads.

 _'Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door'_

Dean pulls Castiel into a closet and pulls him close, kissing him passionately.

Cas panting between kisses. "Preview of tonight?"

 _'Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door'_

"Love you so much, angel. I can't wait until tonight to show you how much."

Dean starts pulling at Cas' shirt. He kisses his angel. "We can't." kiss, "be gone," kiss, "too long."

 _'Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door'_

Cas deepens the kiss pushing Dean's vest down his arms. "Love you...Dean."

 _"Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door'_

"You are my everything Thursday. You stole my heart."

"I also stole your last name."

"Babe I freely gave it to you, along with the rest of me."

As the epic intro of the next starts Sam signs, "Can you feel the music at all?"

Eileen shakes head. "It's alright."

Sam frowns.

Eileen takes a drink and looks over at him. "Go dance! I don't mind."

 _'Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive'_

Claire opens the closet door and sees Dean and Cas making out passionately. "OH GOD! DAD!"

Cas looks at her. "Shit! Claire...um..."

Claire shuts the door and scurries back to her seat horrified.

Dean closes his eyes. "Dammit."

Cas laughs at him. "We're married, Dean. I can kiss you all I want."

 _'Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'till we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive'_

Dean rests his forehead against Cas'. "I think we just scarred our daughter." He kisses him again. "Might as well make it worth it, huh?"

Cas wraps arms around Dean's neck. "Mmm..."

 _'Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive'_

The newlyweds come up for air. Cas isn't ready for it to end. "Just...a couple more kisses?"

Dean laughs. "Yeah, then let's get back. I want to dance with you some more."

"Me too."

 _'It's the eye of the tiger, it's the dream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger'_

Chuck looks to the crowd. "Okay so the band and I are gonna do a few more then we are going to switch things up."

Sam chuckles at the song.

 _'I was a little too tall  
Could've used a few pounds  
Tight pants points hardly reknown'_

Dean hears the song and starts to sing. "... _He was a dark haired beauty with big blue eyes_..."

Cas tightens his embrace and kisses again. "Ooh...Night Moves."

Dean kisses his husband again.

 _'Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy'_

Sam sings loudly, " _Out in the back seat of my brothers '67 Chevy_..."

Dean hears. "Dude! Seriously? I mean that song is..."

Cas kisses Dean to stop him.

"... a classic."

"He's having a good time. How about we continue our good time?"

 _'We weren't in love, oh no, far from it  
We weren't searchin' for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bored'_

Sam gets up to talk to Claire. "Claire, you ok?"

She drowns a shot. Eileen looks at her concerned.

"I'm fine. I wasn't expecting them to be making out in the middle of the reception."

Sam makes a face. "Well, could've been worse! Sorry. Weddings."

Claire looks at him. "I got them a honeymoon suite at a hotel near here. I thought they would wait."

 _'I used her, she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were gettin' our share'_

"Don't think I don't know what you and Eileen we're doing in there earlier.

Eileen gasps. "Claire...

Sam blushes. "Uh..."

Eileen looks at Claire. "One it's none of your business. Two we were kissing. That's all."

 _'And it was summertime  
Sweet summertime summertime'_

Sam remembers what he wanted to ask Claire. "Hey, how familiar are you with the sound system?"

"I'm pretty good with the sound system. Why?"

"Eileen can't feel the music. Could we adjust it for at least some songs so she can dance if she wants to?"

"Oh. Of course. I will do that now. Also, likely story."

"Thanks Claire. I promise to behave... mostly."

 _'I awoke last night to the sound of thunder  
How far off I sat and wondered  
Started humming a song from 1962  
Ain't it funny how the night moves  
When you just don't seem to have as much to lose  
Strange how the night moves  
With autumn closing in'_

Claire goes over to the sound system stopping by the bar on the way over. She ups the bass on the music and looks at Eileen.

Eileen smiles and mouths, "Thank you."

Sam signs, "Better?"

Eileen nods at him.

 _'It was just an ordinary Wednesday night  
11:47, when the stars aligned  
Saw your face, and then I felt the butterflies  
Someone's gonna fall in love tonight'_

Dean grabs Cas' hand. "C'mon angel, let's head back in before they mount a posse after us."

Jessica the Reaper appears in front of the door waiting for them to come out.

Cas comes out missing his bowtie.

Dean hair is mussed with his tie undone and his shirt is pulled out of his pants in the back. He walks past Jessica. "Hey Casper."

 _'If you let me take you to my special place  
I can make sure everybody knows your name  
Don't regret the things you do, or things you say  
Even if you did it for the fame'_

"Dean, Castiel, I have something for you." They stop and turn around to look at her

Dean narrows his eyes at her, suspicious. "Oh?"

Cas grabs his arm. "You do Jessica?"

"So I'm not familiar with wedding norms. Being a reaper I don't go too many weddings, other than ones where someone dies."

Dean shakes his head. "That's...a visual."

Cas gulps. "Not in the mood to die today."

"You're not here to reap someone are you, cause that would put a real bummer on the day, I gotta tell ya Casper."

 _'Can't let this moment  
This moment slip away  
'Cause things like this don't happen to us everyday  
So take this moment  
And put it in a glass  
If you want a sip, I got memories on tap  
Drink up, drink up  
Write your name on a cup'_

Jessica rolls her eyes at them. "But. I know it's tradition for the couple to spend a night alone together afterwards and for guests to give gifts. So, I talked with Billie. For 24 hours I am going to leave you two completely alone. I won't follow you guys, invisible or otherwise. And I will only reap someone if you kill them."

 _'Sitting on the roof of someone else's car  
Wrapped up in a blanket of the brightest stars  
Hoping either one of us will go too far  
Feeling for each other in the dark'_

Dean looks at her shocked. "Wait. Really? We get a 24 hour pass?"

Cas doesn't know what to say. "That's...thank you."

Dean gives Jessica a hug. "Thanks Casper, that's really sweet of you!"

She stands there awkward by the moment. "You're welcome..."

 _'This is the night when everything is right  
Yeah, when the stars align  
This is the night, been waiting all my life  
To put your name right next to mine'_

Billie pops in. "Do NOT have an apocalypse." She then pops out.

Cas looks to the reaper. "We'll...make the most of our privacy. And try not to kill anyone."

"Also. Please. Like Billie said. Don't start an apocalypse."

Dean looks at Castiel and chuckles. "Make a note, babe. No apocalypses."

"Noted."

 _'Can't let this moment  
This moment slip away  
'Cause things like this don't happen to us everyday'_

Jessica looks like she is ready to be anywhere but there. "So. Your 24 hours start now. Enjoy. Also I will still be following Sam so if you are with him I will be there."

Dean tries to make a serious face and fails miserably and laughs. "Sammy's on his own."

Cas agreed. "I love Sam but we are ditching him so fast."

"You better believe it."

Jessica slowly backs away and disappears.

 _'Drink up, drink up  
Write your name on a cup'_

Cas looks over to Dean. "If the 24 hours starts now...is the reception almost over?"

Dean kisses him. "We have from here to eternity, angel. I can wait a couple hours more to have you all to myself...I think."

Chuck had a surprise for the crowd. "So we are going to have a special guest on this next one. On guitar, Mr. Sam Winchester!"

Dean gives Cas a surprised look. He grabs his hand and literally runs back into the main reception area.

Claire sees them enter and suddenly becomes very interested in her manicure.

Dean's looks toward the stage as his little brother picks up a guitar. "GO SAMMY!"

 _'She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too'_

Cas squeezes Dean's hand. "Babe I'm going for a drink. Want one."

"Not right now, but thanks angel."

Cas gives him a kiss then heads toward the bar knowing his husband is watching his ass as he walks away.

Dean turns back to the stage. He is so proud of Sam he sheds a few tears.

Mary comes up to him, also with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea he played."

"Yeah he picked it up in high school. I didn't know he still played."

She gives him a hug. "You did such a good job with him. I'm so sorry I put you in that position."

 _'It's a long day living in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart'_

He kisses her forehead. "Ma none of that today. Today is a happy one."

"Of course. I love you and am so proud of you. Cas is a great man and I hope you have much joy together."

"Thanks Ma. That means so much."

Mary hugs him again and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to find your father. Enjoy every minute tonight. I love you"

"Love you too."

Dean watches her walk away then goes back to his seat.

 _'All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move West down Ventura Boulevard  
Now the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
And the good girls are home with broken hearts'_

Cas comes up to Dean sitting at their table. He runs his fingers through his husband's hair. Dean closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

When he opens his eyes Cas motions toward his lap and ask, "You mind?"

"Absolutely not babe."

Cas sits down on Dean's lap and circles the hunters' neck with his arms. In response Dean hugs him around his waist, pulling him in closer. Cas leans in and gives Dean a kiss.

 _'I want to glide down over Mulholland  
I want to write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while'_

Cas looks deep into his loves green eyes.

"Are you happy my hunter?"

Dean can see nothing but love in Cas' blue ones.

"Extremely my angel."

 _'Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm_

 _Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

Dean reaches a hand behind Cas' neck to pull him closer. He places a passionate kiss on his husband's lips. When they break away Dean whispers in his ear, "If my husband doesn't raise me from perdition at least a few times tonight I'm not going to be happy."

Cas whispered back, "You can count on it, baby."

A wicked grin comes across Dean's mouth. "We'll have our moment, angel. Don't you worry about that."

A new song starts and the opening notes catch Dean's attention.

"Oh you bastard, "he whispers under his breath.

He turns to Cas.

"Angel I'm going up there, okay?"

Cas grabs Dean's glass, finishes the last sip then leans in to give him another kiss before standing up.

"Have fun babe."

 _'Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between'_

Dean puts his arm around Chuck's shoulder.

 _'Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea'_

Together they sing.

 _'Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home'_

Sam comes up behind Dean and puts an arm around him. Chuck goes to the side to let them have the moment. Dean continues the song.

 _'Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart  
I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were  
Now my hands can't reach that far  
I ain't made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone  
I know that in my weakness I am stronger  
It's your love that brings me home'_

The brothers join voices.

 _'Brother let me be your shelter  
I'll never leave you all alone…..'_

Sam continues.

 _'And when you call_

 _And need me near_

 _Say it when you go_

 _Brother, I'm right here_

 _And on those days_

 _When the sky begins to fall_

 _You're the blood of my blood_

 _We can get through it all'_

Together once more.

 _"Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call_

 _When you're feeling low'_

The guest all join in to finish the song.

 _'Brother let me be your fortress…."_

As the song finishes Sam and Dean turn to each other and give one another a hug.

Dean goes to the side where Chuck is and pulls him into a hug.

"Thanks for this. I couldn't have asked for a better time."

"Dean I was very surprised when Claire asked me to do this, but there was no way I was saying no for my son's wedding."

Dean wipes a tear.

"Look Chuck, do you mind me doing another one?"

"Absolutely not. It's your wedding."

"Thanks man."

They share one last hug before Dean goes and whispers in the drummer's ear. He then heads to the microphone as the epic intro starts.

"Claire get your ass up here!"

"Oh HELL yeah!

 _'Say your prayers, little one_  
 _Don't forget, my son_  
 _To include everyone_

 _I tuck you in, warm within_  
 _Keep you free from sin_  
 _Till the Sandman he comes'_

Claire joins.

 _'Sleep with one eye open_  
 _Gripping your pillow tight_

 _Exit light_  
 _Enter night_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _We're off to Never, Neverland'_

Claire takes the next verse.

 _'Something's wrong, shut the light_  
 _Heavy thoughts tonight_  
 _And they aren't of Snow White_

 _Dreams of war, dreams of liars_  
 _Dreams of dragon's fire_  
 _And of things that will bite'_

They continue together.

 _'Now I lay me down to sleep'_

 _ **'Now I lay me down to sleep'**_

 _'Pray the Lord my soul to keep'_

 _ **'Pray the Lord my soul to keep'**_

 _'If I die before I wake'_

 _ **'If I die before I wake'**_

 _'Pray the Lord my soul to take'_

 _ **'Pray the Lord my soul to take'**_

Dean powers into the last verse.

 _'Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet, in your head'_

They come together to finish and bring the house down.

' _We're off to Never, Neverland'_

Claire jumps into Dean arms excitedly for a hug.

When he puts her down she turns to Chuck. "Hey my other song?"

"Go for it."

"Hey Kevin and Kaia, could use some help up here."

Kevin gets his cello ready as Kaia Nieves joins Claire at the microphone.

 _'Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby, can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

Jody and Donna were watching by the bar.

"Holy shit!'

"Jody why didn't you tell me Claire could sing like that?"

"Because she never told me."

 _'I thought I was a fool for no one  
Oh baby, I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?'_

Cas came up to them. "So when did this happen?"

Jody looks at him. "No fucking clue."

"She seems very happy with Kaia."

"Yeah pretty sure they have something going. Claire is the one who talked her into wearing a tuxedo."

 _'Super massive black hole  
Super massive black hole  
Super massive black hole'_

Cas smiled at his daughter. "I'm glad she's got something good to explore."

Jody takes a shot. "Just hope she doesn't explore to much too quick. Don't want her heart broken. Not sure know how much more she can take in her life."

"I understand."

 _'You set my soul alight  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the super massive'_

Cas turned to the ladies. "I'm gonna see you guys later. Need to go find my hunter."

Donna gives him a big hug. "You better find us before you guys leave."

"We will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jody gives Cas a hug. "Get on over there and make memories with your husband."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving them.

When the song ends Claire and Kaia leave the stage, but Kevin stays and plays 'Highway To Hell' with the band.

Cas comes up to Dean and hugs him around the waist from behind.

He relaxes into his angel's arms and Cas places a delicate kiss on Dean's neck.

The hunter gives a contented sigh. "Hey babe, isn't this amazing?"

"This is as near as a perfect day as I could imagine."

"Me too angel. Me too."

Dean motions to the stage. "This kid is awesome, right?"

"Very talented."

 _Dean rounds the corner into the library as Kevin screams._

 _There is a blinding white light coming from the prophet's eyes._

 _"No! No! No! No! Kevin?!"_

 _Dean runs to him as Kevin's body drops to the floor._

 _Gadreel extends his hand to hold him off._

 _"Sam?"_

 _"There is no more Sam."_

 _Dean gasps in pain._

 _"But, I played him convincingly, I thought."_

Dean gets a sick feeling.

Cas looks at him concerned. "You okay."

"Yeah. Think I need to slow my drinking."

 _'One spell makes you larger and_

 _One spell makes you small._

 _And the ones the tablet gives you,_

 _They might make angels fall._

 _Go ask Sammy..._

 _When he's ten feet tall.'_

Dean and Cas look at the stage and have the same response. "What the hell?"

Their adopted son Jack Kline is on the stage singing.

 _'And if you go chasing_

 _werewolves_

 _And you know they're going to claw,_

 _Tell'em a hooker-loving archangel_

 _Has given you the call._

 _Call Jackie,_

 _when he was just small.'_

Jack's mother, Kelly Kline, walked up to them. "What is going on with our son?"

Cas looked at her. "That's what we were wondering."

Dean looked at Jack's drink on the table. "I have an idea."

 _'When ghosts in the Ouija board_

 _speak up and tell you where to go,_

 _And you've just made some kind_

 _of hex bag,_

 _And your wings are moving_

 _around._

 _Go ask Jackie,_

 _I think he'll know.'_

Dean picks up the glass and sniffs it. "Crap."

Kelly looked at him concerned. "What happened?"

Dean tastes the drink. "Yep it's what I thought. Instead of an iced tea someone gave him a Long Island Iced Tea."

 _'When research and the_

 _lore books_

 _Have fallen, on your head._

 _Remember, what the demon said,_

 _Bleed your head._

 _Bleed blood red.'_

Kelly looks at the couple. "I got him."

Cas stepped forward. "I can do it."

"No it's your day, and he is my son. I got this."

Chuck comes up to the microphone. "Okay well that just happened. Love you Jack. Okay we have one more song then we're going to switch it up. We have a trio that wants to have a little fun."

Jo Harvelle, Pamela Barnes and Ash take the stage.

 _'We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore'_

Ellen Harvelle rolls her eyes at their singing.

Dean walks up next to her.

She looks at him. "Can you believe these three?"

"Their pretty awesome."

 _'We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight the powers that be just, don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong'_

Ellen shook her head. "I knew Ash has a rockstar dream, but Jo?"

Dean looked at her. "Hey at least they are having a good time."

"This is true."

 _'Oh, you're so condescending, your gall is never ending  
We don't want nothing, not a thing, from you  
Your life is trite and jaded, boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do'_

Ash is head banging his mullet.

Ellen takes a sip of her beer. "Pamela is kind of a wild one, isn't she?"

"Oh she's a pistol alright."

"I think Ash has a thing for her."

"Oh she's going to eat him alive."

 _'We're right, yeah  
We're free, yeah  
We'll fight, yeah  
You'll see, yeah'_

Ellen lookes down at her empty beer. "I'm gonna get a refill. I'll see you later sweetie."

"Later Ellen."

Dean turnes back to stage and smiles as his friends.

Jo catches Dean's eye and smiles back at him.

 _Dean looked into Jo's eyes._

 _"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later."_

 _"Make it later."_

 _Dean places the button in her hand as Jo sits crying. He kisses her on the forehead, then on the lips before leaning their heads together a moment then standing up. Ellen sits down next to her daughter. They look at each other a moment and the Ellen smiles_

 _"Mom, no."_

 _"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important."_

 _Jo nods at her._

 _"But I will not leave you here alone."_

 _Sam comes up next to his brother. "Dean..."_

 _Ellen looks at them. "Get going now, boys."_

 _Dean looks down at her. "Ellen..."_

 _"I said go."_

 _Sam looks at Dean and they start to walk away._

 _Ellen calls to them. "And Dean?"_

 _Dean looks back at her._

 _"Kick it in the ass. Don't miss."_

 _Dean nods and he and Sam head for the exit._

Dean stumbles toward his table.

 _'We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore'_

He reaches his destination and hits the table hard, landing in a chair.

Sam sees and rushes to his brother. "Dude?! You alright?"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed."

Sam catches Cas' attention and waives him over.

Cas sits next to his husband and grabs his hands. "Baby what's wrong?"

Dean looks from his husband to his brother. They both looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine guys. I swear."

Sam pats Dean's shoulder. "I'm going to get you some water."

"Thanks Sammy."

Cas pushes his chair closer and holds Dean tight. He would hold his hunter all night if he had to.


	5. Chapter 5 - One Perfect Moment

**Chapter 5 - One Perfect Moment**

Chuck goes of the DJ booth set up in the corner as the band takes the rest of the night off.

 _'I've been a girl with her skirt pulled high  
Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes  
I see the world  
As a candy store_

 _With a cigarette smile saying things you can't ignore'_

Cas runs a hand over Dean's hair. "Do you want to talk about what's going on? I can tell it is not the drinks."

Dean shakes his head. "No I think I may be coming down with something. I'll be fine babe. I just need to sit for a bit."

 _'If God is a D.J, life is a dance floor  
love is the rhythm, you are the music  
If God is a D.J, life is a dance floor  
you get what you're given it's all how you use it'_

Claire laughs at Chuck's sense of humor.

Jody looks at her. "Who knew God was so meta?"

"I know right?"

 _'Might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done  
Just find a new life style, reason to smile_

 _Look for nirvana, under the strobe lights'_

Having seen Dean upset Sonny comes up to the couple. "Hey D-Dog, everything okay?"

Dean stands up and hugs him. "Yeah Sonny, its good. Let me introduce you to my husband. Sonny this is Castiel. Cas, Sonny."

Cas shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Dean speaks very highly of you."

 _'Take what you get and get what you give  
I said don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live  
I've got a record in my bag, you should give it a spin  
Put your hands in the air so that life can begin'_

Sam returns with a bottle of water and hands it to Dean.

"Hey Sonny. It's been a long time."

"It has Sam. It's good to see you guys."

"Everything good at the farm?"

"Yeah everything is good. You guys need to come by and see some of the changes we've made. Think you would be impressed with the boys work."

Dean smiled at him. "That sounds nice Sonny. We'll have to do that soon."

 _'If God is a D.J, life is a dance floor  
you get what you're given it's all how you use it'_

"Well I'm going let you guys get back to celebrating. Think I want to go ask Donna to dance."

Dean smiled. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

Cas nods at Sonny. "I think she would enjoy that."

"Well it was nice meeting you Cas. I'll see you guys."

Chuck turns the volume up to 11.

Claire raises her glass. "WHOOHOOO!"

 _'Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more'_

Cas turns to Dean. "Yes! We all know this one! You feel up to it?"

Dean takes a long pull of water, puts the bottle on the table and drags Cas to the dance floor to dance a half-assed version of the Lambada with him.

Cas laughs and tries to keep up.

Dean grins and hams it up even more. "I love that sound."

 _'Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say'_

Patience smiles, watching the dancing.

Claire joins her and Jody, tripping on her way there. "Oh they are so embarrassing."

Jody shrugs. "Yeah, but they are adorable."

Claire sips her drink, nodding her head agreeing. "Hey Jody. When 'I Am The Fire' comes on we are dancing. No ifs. ands or buts."

"Deal kiddo."

 _'Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say'_

Cas looks in his hunter's eyes. "You make me happy, Dean."

"You are my happy, Thursday."

"My everything..."

 _'Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you'_

Dean trips and makes them stumble for a moment before getting back into the flow.

Cas laughs even harder, balancing.

Dean stops dancing in the middle of the dance floor and places his hand on Castiel's cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Cas. You've had my heart forever."

 _'Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more'_

Patience laughs at Claire. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Ummmmm. I don't know."

 _'I hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me  
towards salvation'_

Sam signs to Eileen. "Dance?"

She nods and raises her hand for him.

Sam guides her to the dance floor as she smiles at him.

 _'I seek to cure what's deep inside,  
Frightened of this thing that I've become_

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever  
do'_

Cas puts a hand over Dean's. "You are more than worth the wait."

Dean kisses him softly and eases them into a slow rhythm with the song.

The angel put's his head on his husband's shoulder. "If we chose, I'd still want it all to be just like this."

 _'I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had'_

Claire stumbles and goes over to Eileen. "My drunken ass forgot I have something for you."

Eileen stops dancing. "For me?"

"You can feel the music, but I know you can't feel the lyrics and I had this made."

 _'Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on relyin  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night'_

She hands her a small booklet with the song lyrics in it for the whole night.

Eileen takes the book and looks at her with tears.

"Claire... I don't know what to say. Thank you so much."

 _'You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways'_

She holds her arms out for a hug.

Claire hugs her. "It was nothing. I don't want you to miss out. I just wish I had remembered it earlier."

Eileen hugs her tight.

"Damn. You are strong."

She lessens her grip, laughing. "Ohh sorry."

 _'Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here_

 _Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long'_

Eileen looks at Sam.

He grins wide then turns to Claire and hugs her. "Thanks Rainbow Brite."

Claire laughs. "Come on. Wanna dance?"

Eileen walks the book over to the table and comes back and takes Claire by the hand.

She dances with Eileen giggling at everything as she is turned around.

Claire gets excited. "Yes!"

Eileen grabs her hand. "Ohhhh Claire. Go get her!"

 _'Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?_

 _To follow the desire  
That burns from within'_

Dean grins as he watches the most important women in his life.

Cas claps their hands. "Our Wayward Women!"

 _'To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this'_

Claire runs over to her sisters with Donna and Jody. "COME ON GUYS. IT'S OUR SONG! LET'S DANCE!"

Alex smiled at her. "Oooh I love this song!"

 _'Cause I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher'_

Eileen laughs. "Wayward electric slide."

Patience dances, singing along with Alex.

 _'I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire'_

Cas looks to Dean. "The strongest women we know."

"Yeah they are. Wayward as fuck, and it shouldn't be any other way."

 _'I've been sacrificed  
My hearts been cauterized  
Hanging on to hope  
Shackled by the ghost  
Of what I once believed  
That I could never be  
What's right in front of me?'_

Claire dances with her sisters, and best friends.

 _'I don't believe I'll fall from grace  
Won't let the past decide my fate  
Leave forgiveness in my wake  
Take the love that I've embraced'_

Dean slides behind Cas and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as he watches the girls dance.

Cas takes his hands. "Good to see them all so...happy. And free."

Dean hums in agreement.

 _'Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waited for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter'_

"This is our family my love."

"That it is angel. Best family ever found."

"Doesn't end with blood."

 _'I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am the fire'_

Sam smiles watching the happy and care free look on his family's faces.

Eileen comes back to him and wraps her arms around Sam.

 _'I know you didn't think loving me meant so much time alone  
Dinner for one on the couch another movie on your own  
You know that I am never going to be, a nine to five, that was never me'_

Cas turns to Dean. "Want to dance again, love?"

"Sure."

 _'I was born with a compass in my head and a restless soul  
But when it hurts, when you can't take it  
And when the rubber band, feels like it's breaking'_

Cas leads them out to the floor.

Dean positions himself to follow Cas' lead.

 _'Then hear the kick drum that's my heart right there  
Let the melody run it's fingers through your hair  
And my piano will kiss you slow tonight  
And my vocals tickle your ear  
And you almost can feel me here  
And my piano will kiss you slow tonight'_

Cas loosens Dean's tie and pops a couple buttons. "Better?"

"Thanks, babe. Much better."

Cas kisses his cheek and sways.

 _'Yeah, let the the audio be your second home  
For a while  
And hold onto every note, and baby listen close  
For me inside'_

Claire goes back to her seat and collapses.

Alex sits next to her. "So how much have you had to drink?"

"Well Alex. Not counting the shots... two margaritas and a beer. So three. Oh. And one glass of whiskey."

Alex sighs and hands her a water. "Drink this, it'll sober you up a little."

"Thanks Alex."

"No problem."

Chuck turns it to 11 a gives a low laugh.

 _'I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face'_

Claire gasps. "Oh no. Sam is going to kill Chuck."

 _'It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment shone in your eyes'_

Sam gives Chuck a bitchface.

Eileen covers her mouth, "Now Sam..."

 _'And now you find yourself in eighty two  
The disco hot spots hold no charm for you  
You can't concern yourself with bigger things  
You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings'_

Dean kisses Cas and giggles. "I can't stop doing that."

Cas grins and kisses back.

Cas catches Sam's gaze. "Oh shit. Level 4 Bitchface."

Dean calls to his brother. "Dude! Asia!"

 _'And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambitions you'll remember well'_

Sam takes two shots.

Eileen looks at him concerned. "Baby..."

 _'Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment, heat of the moment'_

Sam walks over to the DJ booth. "Gimme something slow and sweet Chuck. Make up for this."

"Will do Sam."

 _'Love's my religion  
But he was my faith  
Something so sacred  
So hard to replace'_

Eileen walks over for one more shot of tequila as Sam comes back and finishes his beer.

 _'Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace  
All wrapped in one  
He was so many sins'_

He signs, "Dance with me, beautiful?"

She nods to him.

Sam leads Eileen to the dance floor.

 _'Would have done anything  
Everything for him  
And if you ask me  
I would do it again'_

Claire turns to her sister. "So, how many drinks have you snuck Patience?

She raises her eyebrows. "Just the one that you gave me, Claire. I've been having too much fun watching you stumble around to want anymore."

"Hardy har Patience."

 _'No need to imagine  
'Cause I know it's true  
They say all good boys go to Heaven  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you  
It's automatic  
It's just what they do  
They say all good boys go to Heaven  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you'_

Alex winked at them. "Plus, neither of us are old enough to drink."

Patience winks back. "Exactly."

Claire grins. "Not like anyone is stopping you Alex."

 _'You don't realise the power they have  
Until they leave you and you want them back  
Nothing in this world prepares you for that  
I'm not a sinner'_

Claire closed her eyes. "This song is beautiful."

 _'He wasn't the one  
Had no idea what we would become  
There's no regrets  
I just thought it was fun'_

Sam holds Eileen close and sways to the beat as she smiles up at him.

 _'I still remember the moment we met  
The touch that he planted  
The garden he left  
I guess the rain was just half that effect'_

Sam kisses her sweetly and signs, "Thank you."

Eileen bows.

 _'Climbing up on Solsbury Hill  
I could see the city light  
Wind was blowing, time stood still  
Eagle flew out of the night_

 _He was something to observe'_

John walkes up to the newlyweds. "Dean, do you mind if we take a walk?"

Dean lookes to Cas who gave him a slight nod then kisses him on the cheek.

"Sure dad, let's go outside."

 _'Came in close, I heard a voice  
Standing stretching every nerve  
Had to listen had no choice  
I did not believe the information  
Just had to trust imagination  
My heart going boom boom boom  
"Son," he said "Grab your things,  
I've come to take you home.'_

Once they were out of the barn John turned to his oldest son. "Son, this ain't the kinda thing I ever pictured for you."

Dean turned to go back into the barn. "Really dad, gonna start this shit now."

John grabbed his arm. 'Wait! Don't get all bristled up on me."

 _'To keep in silence I resigned  
My friends would think I was a nut  
Turning water into wine  
Open doors would soon be shut  
So I went from day to day  
Tho' my life was in a rut'_

"I mean, you were pretty deep in the life. Settling down, raising a couple kids of your own didn't look like they were in the cards. And here you are, landed an angel to watch over you.

Call all these people family. You turned out good in spite of what the world threw at you.

In spite of what I showed you about the world. You're a good man, Dean."

Dean couldn't hide his shock. "Thanks dad."

 _'Today I don't need a replacement  
I'll tell them what the smile on my face meant  
My heart going boom boom boom  
"Hey" I said "You can keep my things,  
they've come to take me home.'_

John looked down at his feet. "And uh... can't blame you for picking Bobby. He done right by you and Sam. Just happy you pulled some strings for me to see this."

Dean brought him into a hug. "You're my dad, of course you should be here.

 _Dean and Sam hover in the doorway, as a nurse tries to push them out._

 _Dean pleads with her. "No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad! Come on."_

 _The doctor steps back. "Okay, stop compressions."_

 _Dean looks to be on the verge of tears. "Come on, come on."_

 _The nurse looks to the doctor. "Still no pulse."_

 _"Okay, that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."_

John patted his back. "I love you son."

Dean sheds tears onto his father's shoulder. "I love you too dad."

He is glad for the darkness and hopes John didn't notice the tears.

 _'Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies  
Careful what you wish for  
We're looking for angels in the darkest of skies'_

When he gets back in the barn Dean walks over to the bar in need of something after all the events of the evening.

"Ah squirrel, what can I get you?"

"Crowley? What are you doing back there?"

"What can I say; I was bored and decided to have a little fun making custom cocktails. Would you like a Castiel Cocktail? I know how much you enjoy cock… tails."

"You know what Crowley, not even you can ruin this for me. I married the man I love and we are happy."

 _'I feel like I'm falling, but I'm trying to fly  
Where does all the good go?  
We're looking for answers in the highest of highs'_

Crowley gave him a crooked smile.

"I know you are Dean, and I'm happy for you, truly. If you tell anyone I said that, it will be denied. Can't have the King of Hell going soft, now can we?"

"Your secret is safe with me. Now what were you saying about custom cocktails?"

"Yes, they were inspired by you two. You are an Orange Maple Old Fashioned made with Jack Daniels, while feathers is a Blackberry Lemon Gin and Tonic."

"Little fancy, don't you think?"

"What, hunters can't enjoy the finer things from time to time?"

 _'And I need you to know I'm not asking for a miracle  
But if love is enough, could you let it show?  
If you feel it could you let me know?'_

At that moment Sam walks up to the bar and stands next to his brother.

"Ah Samantha. I was wondering how long it would take you to make it back here."

"Seriously Crowley? How the hell did you even get in here?"

"For your information I was invited".

"Yeah right."

"Really? So that's how you want to be? Get bent moose."

 _Crowley had a look in his eyes, almost begging for forgiveness._

 _"Goodbye boys"._

 _With those last words he plunged the angel blade into his chest._

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Um nothing Sammy. Think the drinks are getting to me."

"You? Can you even get drunk anymore?"

Crowley places a shot glass on the bar in front of Dean and fills it with tequila.

"What do you say we find out, shall we?"

 _'Ask for forever when the end is in sight  
Showing what you want to  
We're looking for the light in an ocean of night  
But will we ever see it through?'_

Dean takes the shot and places his glass back down.

Sam gives him a concerned look.

"Look man, why don't you slow it down some. I'm sure you've had plenty already since we talked earlier, and the night has got a long way to go."

"Sam I'm good. It's not every day we have something to celebrate".

 _'You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much'_

Aaron Bass joins him. Dean gives him a hug.

"Hey man, great to see you".

"You too. I was a little surprised at the invitation."

Aaron turns to give a hug to Sam who asks, "Why?"

"It's just been awhile, and we have all kind of been doing our own thing."

"Dude you know you can always call us if you need anything."

"Thanks for that Sam."

 _'You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life'_

Crowley comes back from serving drinks at the other end of the bar.

"You lot want anything?"

Dean answers, "Yeah we all needs shots."

Sam looks at him, "Dude, really?'

"Yes, now unclench Sam."

 _'So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?'_

Crowley lines up three shot glasses and fills them with tequila. They each take one.

Dean raises his glass. "L'Chaim.".

"To me not being your gay thing."

Dean chokes on his shot when Aaron says it. Sam can't stop laughing at the look on his brother's face.

 _'Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire'_

Pamela joins them. She turns to Sam, "Grumpy almost didn't recognize you with a smile on your face."

"Hey Pamela. What are you drinking?"

"Bourbon on the rocks."

 _'Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?'_

Crowley pours her drink. "Here you are darling."

She takes a deep pull of the liquor.

Dean raises his glass and Pamela clinks hers with it before taking another drink.

 _Pamela sits back in her chair._

 _"All right, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow._

 _Remember I have to bring you back."_

 _She stands and goes over to Sam as Dean watches her._

 _"I'll whisper the incantation in your ear."_

 _She leans over Sam's sleeping body to share it with him._

Dean takes another pull off his drink then turns to Pamela. "Oh you two haven't met. Pamela this is Aaron. Aaron this is Pamela."

They shake hands, and then both finish their drinks.

 _'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now'_

Aaron places his glass on the bar and turns to Pamela. "Would you like to dance?"

She places her glass down as well. "Sounds good to me."

Before they go to the dance floor Pamela turns to Sam. "Don't worry; I'll save one for that perky little ass of yours." She grabs his ass before turning away.

 _Pamela takes off her sunglasses._

 _Sam is sitting on the bed next to her with Dean on the other one. "Pamela, I'm so sorry."_

 _"Stop."_

 _"You don't deserve this."_

 _Pamela gives a laugh. "Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this._

 _Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer—to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place."_

Cas grabs Dean's hand. "Babe, you with me?"

Dean smiles at him. "Yeah angel. I'm right here."

"You are starting to worry me."

"I'm fine, I promise."

 _'And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight'_

"Cas you won't believe what Boris here did. He created custom drinks for us."

"Really? I'd love to try one."

Dean turned toward Crowley. "You mind?"

"Give me minute and you will have one of the best things you will ever put in your mouth."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I can think of something better."

Dean laughed. "Later babe."

 _'And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'_

Crowley came back with two drinks. He placed them in front of the grooms. The glass before Cas has 'His Angel' etched into it while Dean's has 'His Hunter'.

"These glasses are beautiful Crowley."

"Glad you like them squirrel."

Cas and Dean sip there drinks. The angel shakes his head. "Crowley this is amazing."

"They really are. Who knew the King of Hell was such a mixologist."

 _'And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive'_

Crowley took a slight bow. "I'm glad you enjoyed them."

The couple exchanged glasses so they could each try both.

Cas hands Dean's glass back to him. "Simply amazing."

 _'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure'_

Meg comes up to the bar for a beer. "What the hell is Crowley doing serving anything to anyone?"

Dean looks at her. "That's kind of what I said."

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Meg. "Sweetheart I think you need to keep your opinions to yourself. I'm trying to be nice for Dean and Cas."

"Well I don't want to hurt my unicorn, but tomorrow is a different story."

 _'Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever'_

Meg turned to Cas and Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Clarence, I'm assuming the pizza man will be delivering tonight."

Cas blushed. "Not really your business."

"No it isn't, but my imagination can fill in the blanks."

Crowley brought her beer over. "Here you go, now scram."

"Lucky for you there are a couple angels I'm keeping an eye on."

 _'I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing'_

Meg turns to Cas and Dean. "I'm happy for you two."

Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Meg. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

She gave him a hug. "Damn straight. Take care of my unicorn."

"I will."

 _'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing'_

As Meg walks away Rowena comes toward them.

"Fergus I need wine. Any white will do."

"Well hello to you too mother."

"Hello Fergus. Happy?"

Crowley rolled is eyes and walked to the other end of the bar.

 _'I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this'_

Dean eyed the red headed witch. "So Rowena, trouble in paradise?"

"Fergus is an ungrateful little shit. He still can't get over me being a career woman. If it was up to him I would have turned down his bed and told him bedtime stories every night. You would think after a couple centuries he would get over it."

"So he's being a son of a bitch?'

Crowley walked back up. "Son of a witch actually. Mother Dean doesn't want to hear this."

 _'I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

Rowena sighed. "Do you have my wine Fergus?"

Crowley slid a glass to her.

She picked it up and eyed it. "A sparkling?"

"Yes mother. It's 'Venatore" thought it was appropriate."

Cas heard the name. "'Venatore'? That's hunter in Latin. Yes, very appropriate."

 _'I'm not a woman  
I'm not a man  
I am something that you'll never understand'_

Dean turned to Cas. "Time for more pie!"

Cas took his hand and kissed the back of it. "Sounds good my love."

Crowley grinned at the couple. "Enjoy the rest of your evening boys."

Rowena nodded. "Aye. I'll keep an eye on this one."

"Mother please."

 _'I'll never beat you  
I'll never lie  
And if you're evil I'll forgive you by and by'_

Dean pulled his husband toward the dessert table. He picked up a mini cherry pie and handed it to Cas then found a pecan for himself.

They walked back to their table to enjoy the sweets.

Cas was sharing a spoonful of his pie with Dean when Garth and Bess Fitzgerald joined them.

 _'You, I would die for you, yeah  
Darling if you want me to  
You, I would die for you'_

"Hello amigos."

Dean grinned at the former hunter and his wife. "Hey there Garth. Why don't you guys join us?"

"We'd be glad to."

Bess put her hand on top of Garth's. "It has been so lovely today. Thank you for having us."

Cas gave her a questioning look. "Why wouldn't we?"

Garth swallowed. "We are used to be left out of certain social situations."

Dean gave him a knowing look. "How is your pack by the way?"

 _'I'm not your lover  
I'm not your friend  
I am something that you'll never comprehend'_

Garth smiled at him. "Reverend Jim and the rest of us are doing good. Thanks for asking."

"You're family Garth, you and Bess."

"Thanks Dean. It means a lot that you trusted our pack."

"Well you guys helped stop the ones not so peaceful, and that's not something I will ever forget."

 _'No need to worry  
No need to cry  
I'm your messiah and you're the reason why'_

Bess asked shyly. "Would you mind me sharing a reading with you?"

Cas looked over at her. "Of course not. It fills my heart when my father's words are shared."

"I've always been partial to Ecclesiastes for our marriage. 'It is better to have a partner than to go is alone. Share the work. Share the wealth. If one falls down, the other helps. Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A triple braided cord is not easily broken.' We try to live it every day."

 _'You're just a sinner I am told  
Be your fire when you're cold  
Make you happy when you're sad  
Make you good when you are bad'_

Dean wiped a single tear. Cas held his hand. "It's so overwhelming. Never thought I would see this day."

Garth patted Dean's knee. "I know what you mean. Some days I still can't believe I am lucky enough to have by beloved."

"So you never really get used to it?"

Bess grinned. "I look at it that the love is still fresh and can hold up against the world."

 _'I'm not a human  
I am a dove  
I'm your conscious  
I am love  
All I really need is to know that  
You believe'_

Garth tuned to his wife. "I think they may have other people to see. What do you say we hit the dance floor?"

"I'd love to honey bunny."

The two couples stood and shared hugs.

 _'I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take'_

Dean waved at the couple as they turned back to them.

Cas linked their arms. "Dance with me."

Dean led him to the floor and took Cas into a loving embrace, kissing his temple.

 _'Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest'_

Claire and her sisters had gone over to the side when the slower music started. She rolled her eyes. "Old people music."

Alex, Patience and Kaia nodded. "Agreed."

Jody overheard the exchange. "Excuse me. Not every song is going to be booty shaking worthy."

Alex laughed. "Booty shaking worthy?'

Claire nudged her arm. "Point made."

 _'I don't care what they think  
I don't care what they say  
What do they know about this  
love anyway'_

Dean had a feeling like this was the most perfect moment of his life, and he never wanted it to end, but he had an idea to show his husband how special he was to him.

He leaned into Cas and whispered. "I'll be right back babe."

Cas kisses his cheek. "Don't be too long husband."

 _'Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon'_

Dean sneaks over to Chuck. "Hey could you help me out? Kinda want to jump on the stage, commandeer a mic and sing a little something to Cas."

"On it Dean."

"Thanks."

 _'Nah nah honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home'_

Cas giggles. "Our unofficial song."

Dean runs up to the stage, grabs a mic, and proceeds to sing.

 _'It's been a long night here, and a long night there  
And these long long legs are damn near everywhere  
Hold up now  
You look good, I will not lie  
But if you ask where I'm staying tonight  
I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby  
My baby's already got all of my love'_

Dean keeps his eyes locked on his husband.

Cas has a huge smile on his face as he dances around.

 _'So nah nah honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true'_

Claire jumps up. "Oh no. Dean is singing..."

 _'Now better men, than me have failed  
Drinking from that unholy grail  
Now check it out'_

Sam laughs watching his brother.

Dean winks at his husband. ' _I got him, and he's got me_ '

Charlie laughs. "Uh oh!"

 _'And you've got that ass, but I kindly  
Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby  
My baby's already got all of my love'_

Sam signs the lyrics to Eileen, with a little dance as she gives a small laugh.

 _'Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night  
But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine'_

Sam twirls Eileen, both laughing.

Dean takes a running leap off the stage near the end of the song and slides on his knees to Cas' feet, finishes singing up to him. _'I will stay true'_

Cas leans down to kiss Dean as the guests cheer. "Wonderful."

 _'Lord I've been prayin'_  
 _For somebody I've never seen_  
 _And I don't care what he looks like_  
 _As long as he loves me_

 _No I'm not particular'_

Charlie lookes on smiling at the happy couples. She sees Claire dancing alone. "Hey, you look kinda lonely, want to dance?"

"Sure."

They take the floor and do their own kind of ballroom dancing.

 _'But could he have blue eyes  
Just like the sky  
And blonde hair  
Wavy and light  
And 6 foot 2 is my favorite height  
But lord I don't care what he looks like'_

Sam walks up to Jody. "Want to dance?"

"Oh why not handsome."

He gives a laugh as they start to dance.

 _'I've been gettin' so lonesome_  
 _Waiting for him to come around_  
 _But if you're teaching me patience_  
 _I'm willing to wait this one out_

 _I'll be patient'_

Dean and Cas are sitting at their table when Jesse and Cesar Cuevas come over to visit.

Jesse pats the grooms on the back. "Congratulations guys."

Dean stood to give him and Cesar each a hug. "Thanks. It means so much you made the trip up."

Cesar smiled. "Wouldn't have missed it."

 _'So if he has green eyes  
That would be fine  
Or brown hair  
That's quite alright  
Now 6 foot 2 is my favorite height  
But lord I don't care what he looks like'_

Cas looked at the other couple and thought about how they had been part of the hunter community for so many years. "Do you have any advice for us? I'm sure it hasn't always been easy with other hunters."

Cesar slowly nodded. "It can be tough. Not all hunters are open minded, but there are a fair amount that are."

Jesse took his husband's hand. "Just always be honest with each other and don't back down or show fear to any bigot you may come across. Give them and inch and they will try to salt and burn your asses."

 _'And could we meet by  
The first of July  
So he'll hold my hand  
As they light up the sky  
And marry me oh marry me  
Marry me on an April night'_

Dean watched his brother dancing with their friend as he thought on the words of advice. "Stronger together."

Cas weaved their arms together. "Stronger together."

Cesar grinned at the couple. "Also don't let yourselves lose your physical connection on the road. Always take time for each other even on a hunt. It will help keep your grounded."

Dean blushed a little and Cas laughed at him. "My husband the shy violet."

Jesse laughed. "I doubt that."

 _'But lord take your sweet, sweet time  
And lord I don't care what he looks like.'_

Dean cleared his throat. "Thank you guys for the advice. I've always respected the relationship you developed."

The couples exchanged hugs. "Call us if you need anything," Cesar added.

Dean answered, "We will. Thanks."

"If you need a getaway we have a guest quarters at the ranch you guys are more than welcome to use."

Cas smiled. "Thanks for that Jesse."

Cesar grabbed Jesse's hand. "Come on babe. They have other guest wanting to share their day."

 _'I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around'_

Charlie is taking dance like no one is watching seriously as Claire is laughing.

Claire sees Kaia sitting by herself and pulls her on the dance floor so they and Charlie can have some fun.

 _'I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you  
Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no  
I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay'_

Sam is watching them when Donna joins him.

"Those three have a ton of spirit, don't they?"

"They sure do Sherriff."

 _'Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good  
Hey, all right now  
And don't it feel good'_

"I don't know how Jodes keeps up with them. I'm getting exhausted just watching them."

"She's a special breed that's for sure."

"I think she should be up for sainthood."

 _'I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I'm on sunshine, baby, oh  
Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby'_

Sam puts and arm around her shoulder. "I'd put you up for it too, Donna."

"Nah, but thanks for that."

 _'Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it  
And don't it feel good'_

As the song ends the three on the dance floor double over laughing and holding each other up in a group hug.

A slow song starts and Charlie leaves Claire and Kaia to dance.

 _'Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe' _

Cas grabs Dean's hand and guides him to the floor. They fall into a tight embrace as they sway.

"Dean I can't imagine being happier than I am at this moment."

"Me either babe. If feels like a dream I never want to wake up from."

 _'I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life' _

Cas tilts his head and finds Dean's lips for a lingering kiss.

Claire looks over and smiles. "Kaia do you think we will ever be that happy?"

"I hope so. They look like they were made for each other."

 _'There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe'_

Sam comes up behind Eileen and holds her. She melts into his arms, then looks up and smiles. He places a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose, then on her lips.

Eileen gives a sigh of contentment as they watch the dance floor, still in each other's arms.

 _'A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you'_

As the couples finish the slow song Chuck decides to add some life to the party.

 _'I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm'_

Sam groans at the song as Dean looks at Cas excitedly. "Swifty!"

Alex winks at him. "I feel like you love this song Dean."

He sticks his tongue out at her, but doesn't stop bopping along to the song.

 _'I go on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm'_

Claire dances and sings with Charlie.

Eileen goes back out with the girls as Sam happily watches everyone having fun.

 _'But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'_

Cas shakes it at Dean.

"Babe you really should watch where you point that thing."

"Hey if you like what you see..."

"Well I already put a ring on it."

"I understood that reference."

Dean laughed and brought Cas into a hug. "Of course you did."

 _'I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm'_

Alex drags Patience to the dance floor as Claire shakes is experimentally with Charlie, judging her reaction.

Charlie raises an eyebrow and shakes it back.

Jody sees and heads to the bar. "Shit. I'm not drunk enough for this."

 _'I'm dancing on my own, dancing on my own  
I make the moves up as I go, moves up as I go  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm'_

Jody finds Donna at the bar having a drink with Arthur Ketch. "I wish Claire would make up her mind. She was all Kaia, now she's flirting with Charlie."

"Aww Jodes let her be. She's young. If she finds the right person she'll know."

"I know you're right, still gives me heartburn."

Ketch looked at the two Wayward ladies. "I don't see what the big deal is. They are just having a bit of fun, am I correct?"

Jody threw him a dirty look. "I hate to see what you consider a 'bit of fun.'"

"You probably would. I will say weapons are usually involved."

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off'_

The Wayward ladies were owning the dance floor. They found the grooms and pulled them in their dance party.

 _'Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off'_

As the song ends the ladies group hug Dean and Cas as they all laugh.

From his table Sam picks up his glass and taps it with a fork from a dessert plate.

Dean looks over at his brother who is laughing and rolls his eyes at him before bringing Cas in for a kiss, which made the guest cheer.

 _'I wanna watch you undress  
I wanna watch you glow...  
You come in a wave  
We crash and we roll  
You surround me, pull me, drown me, swallow me whole'_

Dean grabs Cas by the waist and brings him in for slow dance.

"Angel the way we are right now, promise me we will never lose this."

Cas brought him in for a deep kiss, and then kissed his forehead. "I promise my love."

 _'You turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn  
Know that it's wrong  
Still I run, run, run, run right into you  
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you'_

Sam pulls Eileen on to the floor, holding her tight to him. He could see a future with the woman; he prayed she felt the same.

As if she could almost read his thoughts Eileen looks up at Sam. "I love you Sam Winchester. Don't ever doubt that."

He leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips.

 _'You pull me in close  
You buckle my knees  
I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe  
You trace my lines  
Stirring my soul  
Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode'_

Dean looks over and sees how happy his little brother is. After all these years they have both found someone to love them for who they are.

Cas follows his gaze. "He will be fine Dean. You have raised and protected him well. It's time to let the baby bird fly."

"My head knows that angel, my heart is another story."

 _'I'm amazing when you're beside me  
I am so much more  
And I feel your fingers  
Pound like thunder  
I am so much more  
So much more'_

Cas foldes himself into his hunter's arms, never wanting to leave them. After all these years they are one.

Dean lays his chin on the top of his husband's head as they continue to move together with the music. He would spend the rest of his life proving he was worthy of this amazing creature.

He silently thanked Chuck for blessing him with his family. They made him whole. They made him feel like he mattered, like he was important. Dean wasn't sure want a drop out with a GED and a give 'em hell attitude did to deserve this life, but in this moment his universe was complete.

 _'Turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn'_

With the last song complete, Chuck had a surprise for his son and his new husband. "Okay everyone, can we all go outside. please?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Wishing In Colors

**Chapter 6 - Wishing In Colors**

Cas takes Dean's hand as they walk outside.

The party follow a lit path away from the barn and toward the lake.

Sam holds his hand out to Eileen.

Taking his hand she stands, then puts her shoes back on and follows him outside.

Alex looks at the twinkle lights in the trees. "Wow, this is amazing!"

Cas looks at the yellow roses on either side of the path and squeezes Dean's hand. "This is so pretty."

Dean looks around in wonder. "Wow."

Patience draw drops. "This is gorgeous!"

They continue down the path.

Claire follows her sisters.

Sam's eyes enlarge. "Wow!"

Eileen grabs his hand. "Amazing."

Charlie nods her approval. "Okay, this is seriously gorgeous!"

They come to a clearing filled with wildflowers and candle lanterns in the tree line.

Cas wraps his arm around Dean's.

In the clearing there is an arch of heart shaped balloons made into a rainbow.

Cas gets excited. "Rainbow!"

Alex spins in a circle looking at the surroundings. "I love this!"

Chuck turns to the wedding guest. "Who's heard of a color fight?"

Claire snorts.

Sam gives Chuck a strange look. "A what?"

Dean looks around amazed. "Color fight?"

Cas asks his father, "Like paintball without the guns?"

"Sort of. It uses the same powders they use for Holi."

They come up to a table full of colored powders. There is a sign.

 _'I wish I could take the colors from a rainbow_

 _And place them into your heart_

 _So you would remember what beautiful feels like_

 _And know there is hope in the dark.'_

 _(Christy Ann Martine)_

 _'Please make a wish for Dean and Castiel and color their world.'_

Alex reads the sign. "A color fight?"

A grin comes across Sam's face. "We throw colors at them?!"

Each color has a place card before it with a wish.

 _Blush/Compassion_

 _Magenta/Harmony_

 _Crimson/Love_

 _Saffron/Hope_

 _Dandelion/Faithfulness_

 _Bumblebee/ Happiness_

 _Marigold/Comfort_

 _Lime/Growth_

 _Shamrock/Peace_

 _Emerald/Loyalty_

 _Turquoise/Clarity_

 _Cobalt/Stability_

 _Sapphire/Wisdom_

 _Indigo/Honesty_

 _Amethyst/Inspiration_

 _Violet/Strength_

A huge smile comes to Sam

Cas grins, "This is going to be a mess."

Claire laughs. "Oh this will be fun."

Music softly starts playing from the trees.

 _'Here, this ones for gaby  
ooooooooooooooooh  
Oooooooooooooooooh  
Oooooooooooooooooh  
oooooooooh oooooooh'_

Dean grins. "Hell yeah!"

Charlie jumps up and down. "This is going to be hilariously fun!"

Cas gets misty eyed. "Aww... Dad..."

 _'Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby'_

The guest and wedding party grab the powders and walk to the rainbow balloon arch. As they step under the balloons all of their clothing turns to pure white.

Sam grabs a handful of cobalt and marigold and flings it up over the happy couple.

Claire grabs a pinch on each color.

Dean laughs. "Cool."

Cas grabs him in a hug. "Awesome."

 _'Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true'_

Chuck hits Castiel with violet powder so he laughs and flinches.

Gabriel and Balthazar decide to make Chuck their target.

Gabriel grabs the Indigo. "Hey pops..."

Chuck turns and is hit in the face with the powder.

 _'Someday, I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me'_

Balthazar comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. When Chuck turns he is met with Blush powder.

"DUDES!"

Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at Balthazar. "Gabe I think we've made out point, don't you?"

Balthazar gets Magenta dumped on his head. Gabriel chuckles. "Oops."

"You really are an asshole. No wonder we get along."

Gabriel then ends up covered in Lime.

 _'Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I?'_

Claire throws all the colors at the newlyweds.

Sam throws the powder so everyone gets a bit.

Charlie grabs as many colors as she can.

Eileen grabs violet and crimson and throws it at Dean and Cas.

Dean laughs. "Ack!"

 _'Well, I see trees of green and red roses too  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world'_

Sam is laughing hard at the colors landing on his family.

As the powders hit Dean and Castiel the balloons start to be released and rise.

Sam looks up at the balloons. "WOW!"

 _'Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world'_

Cas clings to Dean for balance.

Dean kisses him. "I won't let you fall again, Castiel,"

 _'The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
And also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands saying  
How do you do?  
They're really saying I, I love you'_

Patience grabs bumblebee and sapphire.

Claire calls to her sister. "Hey Patience. First person to turn Dean's leg green wins.

 _'I hear babies cry and I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more then we'll know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
World'_

As the balloons continue to rise they become fire lanterns.

Cas looks up in awe.

Eileen gasps.

 _'Someday I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me'_

Claire grabs a handful of green and pelts it at Dean's leg.

Patience sees her take her shot. "It's on, Claire." She grabs lime powder and throws it at Dean who is watching the lanterns float into the sky.

Chuck hits him with shamrock power.

 _'Oh, somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Why oh, why can't I?'_

Alex grabs crimson and bumblebee and throws it at them.

Sam throws a little crimson at Eileen with a giggle.

 _'You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage'_

As the lanterns burn out they become butterflies.

Claire grabs some shamrock and dumps it on Patience and Alex's heads.

Ben and Jack team up and hit the Wayward Sisters with some Saffron, Turquoise and Cobalt. The sisters fight back with any color they can get their hands on.

Dean looks at the happy faces of his family and smiles.

 _'In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small'_

Eileen throws marigold back at Sam.

As the butterflies go higher they color the night sky like the Aurora Borealis.

Sam and Dean look up in awe.

 _'But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you'_

Patience laughs and dumps sapphire on Claire's head.

Alex yells at her sister. "Claire!" She grabs a handful and throws it at Claire while laughing.

 _'So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow'_

Cas looks to the sky. "So beautiful."

Dean grabs his hand. "That's amazing..."

 _'Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing'_

With the happy couple busy looking up they don't notice Alicia and Max Banes are floating what's left of the colored powders toward them. When they get close enough the twins raise them over Cas and Dean and dump what is left over their heads.

Dean shakes his head. "WHAT THE?!"

Alicia and Max can't stop laughing. Soon the rest of the guests are joining them.

Cas shakes out his shirt and laughs along.

Dean gives into the joy and hugs his husband. He looks over at the twins smiling.

 _Dean walks into the room and sees his brother kneeling next to Alicia's body._

 _Sam looks up at him then stands up. "She, uh..."_

 _Max enters the room and sees his sister._

 _He takes a moment before going to where her body lies on the floor._

 _"Alicia? What? Please. No, no, no. Hey. Hey. Hey! Please, no. No, no, no!"_

Eileen laughs and kisses Sam.

Dean is snapped back to the lake. His attention is brought back to his family and the colored sky.

 _'If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there'_

Claire laughs and looks up. "Won't regular people see that?"

Alex shrugs. "And? This is beautiful."

Sam cups Eileen's cheeks and kisses her again. She kisses him back with love.

Patience stares up at the sky. "That's amazing."

 _'And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors'_

Charlie looks at Claire. "If I ever get married, I'm so taking this idea!"

"Same Charlie."

Chuck over hears them and laughs. "It's called trash the dress."

 _'So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow'_

Sam comes up next to him. "This is... amazing."

"Thank you Sam."

Dean looks teary eyed over at Chuck. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm so glad you like it Dean."

 _'Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there'_

Cas hugs his dad. "This was the most amazing...everything, Dad."

"Love you so much Cas."

"Love you too, Dad. Thank you. Just, thank you."

 _'And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors'_

Sam shakes his hair letting colors fly out as Eileen giggles at him.

She jumps up and down and shakes her hair.

Sam laughs at everyone covered in colors.

 _'So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors'_

Ben comes up to Dean and is greeted with an embrace. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son. I'm so glad to have you here. I never knew I wanted to be a father until I looked into your eyes."

"Part of me still wishes you and mom had worked out, but then I see you with Castiel and I can see how you were meant to be."

"I loved your mother deeply Ben, and part of me always will. You are the best thing I have ever been a part of creating. My heart will always be with you no matter how far apart we may be."

"Can I come visit you guys in Kansas?"

"Ben you don't even need to ask. You always have a home with us."

Dean kissed his son's forehead and gave him another hug.

 _'True colors  
Are Beautiful like the Rainbow'_

As the last butterfly disappears the music trails off and everyone heads over to a bonfire by the lake. By the fire there waits a s'mores station.

Dean grins huge.

Cas puts a hand on his arm. "Your favorite babe."

There are benches around the fire with a table behind them. On the table are treats of butterfly and star shaped cookies as well as cupcakes all iced in purple and blue galaxy patterns. To drink are Northern Lights Cocktails and Color Changing Galaxy Lemonade.

Claire and Charlie make themselves s'mores as the colors fade in the sky.

Mary grabs a cupcake and threatens to smash in into John's face before deciding to eat it instead.

Sam makes a s'more for himself and one for Eileen. He hands one over to her.

"Thanks!"

Dean makes s'mores for Cas and himself. He feeds the first bite to his angel.

"Mmm...thank you."

Dean kisses a smudge off chocolate off the corner of his mouth.

Jo walks up, cocktail in hand. "Well isn't that just precious."

Dean rolls his eyes at her. "I know, we are sickly sweet, aren't we?"

She laughs at him. "I can feel my blood sugar going up just watching you guys."

Jo hugs Dean, then Cas. "Congratulations guys. Next time you're at the Roadhouse drinks are on me."

Dean kissed the top of her head. "Will there be any REO?"

She looks up at him. "Damn right REO."

Dean smiles. "Take care of yourself Jo. Don't let Ash get you into anything stupid."

"I can't guarantee that. He is a genius and may have something for me to kill."

He sighed at her. "See you soon."

"You better."

Jo gave Dean another hug, then hugs Cas before going to join Pamela and Ellen.

Cas puts a hand to Dean's cheek. "Can't wait to leave and start married life with you."

"Our new life, together."

"Together."

Music once again starts from the trees.

 _'Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you'_

Dean laughs and takes Cas' hand and leads him into a dance. As they start dancing, lanterns floating on the lake come alight.

Cas recognizes the song. "This is from that movie... Dirty Dancing?"

"It is." He leads Cas into some of the dance steps from the movie.

 _'I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy'_

Eileen walks over to Chuck and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"Glad you liked it Eileen."

"It's beautiful!"

 _'Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency'_

As Dean and Castiel go into their version of the iconic lift, fireworks come off the lake and light up the night sky.

Cas slips back down into Dean's arms. He looks up to the sky. "Beautiful."

 _'Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love'_

The wedding guests watch the fireworks in awe.

Eileen looks over to Sam. "Should we start out love?"

Sam nods and signals one minute then points at Dean and Cas. "Need to say goodbye." She nods.

 _'With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
No'_

Cas goes to hug and kiss Eileen on the cheek. "Love you."

She hugs him back. "I love you too, sweetheart."

 _'Yes, I know what's on your mind  
When you say  
Stay with me tonight  
Stay with me'_

Cas hugs Sam. "Love you, Sam."

He hugs him back. "Welcome to the family, officially. Love you Cas."

"We'll see you in a couple days."

 _'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you'_

Once the fireworks conclude sparklers are handed out.

Eileen kisses Dean's cheek. "Love you Dean."

Sam hugs him. "Congratulations bro. I'm proud of you. Of both of you."

Once everyone has a sparkler they are lit to send off the happy couple.

Claire smiles at all the chick flick moments.

She walks up to her dads. "Just like when you guy's first met and there were sparks."

Cas smiles at her. "Just like the day we met."

Charlie lights her sparkler, and draws 'D' and 'C' in the air as Eileen watches on. "Aww."

"From the moment I saw those guys together, I could just tell what was coming."

Patience lights her sparkler, smiling.

Dean gets a little emotional.

Cas hugs him from behind. "Ten years, Dean."

"Ten years babe, and a lifetime ahead,"

"Mr. and Mr. Winchester."

Claire crossed her arms across her chest, finding it a little chilly. "I didn't know till I was older that you two were definitely in love. But to be honest, it would have traumatized younger me even more so I'm thankful."

Cas brought her into a hug. "We didn't know either Claire, but I'm glad we built what we did over time."

"I am too."

"Strong foundation. It means a lot to both of us that you're happy for us."

Dean put his arms around them both. "It really does."

Cas looked down at Claire. "I think Dean and I need to go be us somewhere else. If you don't mind us leaving that is."

Charlie over hears. "Oooh, is it honeymoon time?"

Dean blushes, his freckles standing out. "Charlie!"

She laughs and winks at Dean. "Enjoy!"

Claire hands Cas a keycard. "Yeah I got you the honeymoon suite in the nearby hotel. Have fun."

Cas blushes. "Um... thank you, Claire."

Dean turns to her. "Claire, this has been amazing. Thank you. " He gives her a quick awkward hug.

She hugs him back. "Now scram."

Cas waves to the guest. "Thank you! Love you all!"

Dean smiles at them. "Thank you, everyone!"

Cas whispers to Dean, "There's a drugstore on the way, right?"

He whispers back, "Yeah, why?"

Cas whispers. "For... things."

Realization dawns and Dean's eyes go wide. "Oh. Things. Right."

They aren't being as quiet at the think they are and Claire hears. "Oh Gabe made sure y'all are good to go."

Cas blushes brighter. "Of course he did."

Dean blushes intensely as Alex laughs.

Claire puts her hands on her hips. "Now go!"

Cas grins at her. "Going!"

Dean offers his hand to him. Once he takes it Cas pulls him up the path.

As they get closer to the Impala and Dean gets his first look at her a wave of nausea hits him. "Aww crap."

The car was covered in condoms with 'Just Married' written on the back window. "GABRIEL!"

Cas tightened the grip on his husband's hand. "It's fine babe."

"Fine? Look what he did to my Baby!"

Sam walks up behind them and doubles over laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up Sasquatch. You knew about this?'

"Dude, I don't have a death wish."

"Good answer."

Gabriel decided to make an appearance. "You bellowed oh brother in law."

"Gabe how could you do this to my Baby? I think you've watched 'Steel Magnolias' too many times."

Sam couldn't stop himself. "I thought you didn't like chick flicks. How did you know this was in that movie?"

Dean shifted on his feet.

"Dean?"

"Oh all right. I love chick flicks. Happy Sam?"

"Extremely."

Gabriel waves his hand and the condoms were gone, but he left the writing on the back window.

"Better?'

Dean turned and looked at the Impala. "Much. Thank you Gabriel."

"Anyhoo just wanted to send my baby bro out into the world safely. They do grow up so quickly."

"Dude!"

Cas rolled his eyes at his husband and brother as Bobby and Rufus Turner walk up to them.

"Hey boys."

Dean answered as Cas greeted them with a smile. "Hey Bobby."

"This idjit insist he wants to grace you both with a traditional blessing."

Rufus shot him a dirty look. "Now look Bobby this is something that's between me and them."

"You jackass, aren't you the one I've heard say humans and supernatural beings shouldn't be together?'

"That was a revenant, big difference."

Dean whistled to get their attention. "Really guys?"

Bobby looked at him. "You're right Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Bobby. I know when you two are together it's like gun powder and a flint."

Rufus cleared his throat. "Now if we are done with that, may I do the blessing?'

Cas answered for them. "We would be honored."

"Okay then, 'May there be such oneness between you that when one of you weeps the other tastes salt.' (Jewish Wedding Blessing) Thought it would work for you two."

"It does. Thank you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks Rufus. That was nice."

Bobby tapped Rufus on the arm. "Come on. These two don't want to spend their night talking with us."

Dean gave Bobby a hug and held it, fighting tears. "Thank you for watching out for me and Sam. You didn't have to, and there is no telling what would have happened to us without you."

Bobby patted him on the back. "Couldn't let you two idjits not have some kind of stability."

Dean let go and stepped back. "We'll visit you soon."

"You better. Take care of him Cas."

Cas looked to the older hunter. "I will with my last breath."

As Bobby and Rufus walk away Missouri Mosley comes up to the couple. "I knew you two would be together a long time ago."

Dean looks at her. "Are you trying to tell me you had a vision of this?'

"Boy no. You two are so obvious even Stevie Wonder could have seen this one coming."

He laughs at her and brings Missouri into a hug. She reaches up and kisses Dean's cheek. When he lets her go she turns to Cas and gives him a hug and a kiss as well."

"You two look out for each other. Some people wait a lifetime and don't find what y'all have."

Cas took her hand. "You have my word I will always watch over my husband and do everything I can to keep him safe. Well as safe as a hunter can be."

She patted his hand. "I know you will baby, and I know he will do the same for you. Think it's about time for you two to get going now."

Dean smiled at her. "Yes ma' am."

Charlie comes up to them. "Hey guys hold up. Cas aren't you forgetting something?"

The couple looks at each other. Dean shrugs his shoulders. Cas looks back at Charlie. "I don't believe so."

She pulls a beautiful bouquet of baby blue and white roses from behind her back. "You need to toss your bouquet!"

Dean can't stop laughing as his husband shoots him a bitchface that would make Sam proud.

"Babe I think you and Sam may be spending too much time together."

Cas just sighs at him and turns back to their friend. "I would be happy to Charlie."

She gets excited. "Hey ladies! Time for the bouquet toss!"

All of the ladies gather by the Impala and Cas turns his back and tosses the flowers over his left shoulder. Eileen catches the bouquet and Dean watches the color drain from Sam's face. He can't stop laughing again.

Charlie comes back to them. "See it wasn't that bad."

Dean smiles at her. "Sure wasn't kiddo.

He brings her into a hug.

 _The brothers run into the motel room to find Charlie in the bathroom, dead in the tub._

 _Sam almost vomits. "Oh, God."_

 _The room is covered in her blood._

 _Dean looks at her with tears in his eyes. "Charlie?"_

Dean tightens his hold on Charlie. "I'm so sorry..."

She pulls back to look at him. "For what Dean?"

"For not being there to save you."

"Save me from what?"

He closes his eyes a few seconds then looks at her and smiles. "You know what, never mind."

Dean kisses her on top of the head. "I love you."

"I know."

Dean steps back and looks at all of the friends and family with a sudden feeling of sadness weighing on him.

Cas gets his attention by gently grabbing Dean's face between his hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You ready to go my hunter?"

"Absolutely angel."

Dean reaches over and opens the door for him. Cas gets in and slides to the middle while his husband runs around to the driver's side and gets in. Dean immediately puts his arm around the angel.

Charlie waves on. "Enjoy your honeymoon!"

Dean beeps the horn as they drive away while Cas is smiling and waving to their friends and family as they cheer on the happy couple.

As they are going down the road he tightens his hold on Cas to pull him closer and kisses his temple. Cas gives a contented sigh.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Cas. Guess I always have."

Cas gives Dean's knee a quick squeeze before playing with the radio as they hit the highway.

 _'I'd never fall in love with someone else again  
If I could only taste your lips and this adrenaline  
I'd never leave here, never leave your bed'_

"Cas what are you doing?"

"Babe I'm throwing the house rules out is what I'm doing. I refuse to shut my cakehole."

 _'I forgot how good this could feel  
Close my eyes, holding the steering wheel  
Spilling my confessions, midnight on the 405'_

"Oh angel what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things."

Dean gives a laugh as Cas puts his head on his shoulder.

 _'We really shouldn't be left alone  
The way we get into each other's bones, yeah'_

Cas turns his head and gives Dean's neck a kiss.

 _'Take me home, I'm dying'_

Dean feels Cas put his hand back on his thigh.

 _'Dreams come easy, I just disappear in you'  
_

As soft pat comes down.

 _'Let's stop all this talking'_

The hand starts going slowly up his thigh toward Dean's crotch. He puts his hand over it as it reaches its destination.

"Hold on angel. We're almost to the hotel."

 _'I'd never leave here, never leave your bed'_

"Okay babe. I'll try to behave," comes in a female voice.

Dean looks over and it's Lisa Braeden. He is so shocked he almost wrecks the Impala. Lisa grabs the dashboard to steady herself.

"Whoa! Babe what's wrong?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Cas?"

"Cas?"

"Yeah Cas. My husband."

"Husband? Dean what are you talking about?"

"I just got married to my husband Castiel and he was just here."

Lisa looks at him terrified.

"Dean I'm your wife. We just got married."

Dean looks down and notices they have matching gold wedding bands.

 _"Go, go, go, go!"_

 _Dean is holding Lisa's bloody body in the back seat._

 _Ben is in the front with Sam behind the wheel. He turns around and catches Dean's eye._

 _"She's fine, Ben. She's fine. She's fine. She's gonna be just fine."_

 _Dean looks down at Lisa. "Almost there. Hey, hey. Stay with me."_

 _He looks up, "Sam, you gotta go faster man!"_

 _He has to look back into Lisa's brown eyes._

 _"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be just fine."_

Dean blinks and realizes he is driving in the mountains.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"We were just in Illinois."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just married Castiel outside Pontiac, Illinois. How am I now in the mountains?"

"Babe, no. We just got married in Boulder."

Dean shakes his head.

"We are in Colorado?"

"Dean you are scaring me."

"I'm scaring myself."

 _Dean looks into the hospital room and sees Lisa in the bed and Ben sitting next to her._

 _"I just, uh, I lost control for a minute, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry._

 _I'm real happy you two are both okay. And uh, I'm just - I'm glad your life can get back to normal now."_

 _Lisa smiles at him. "We're okay, so - so that's what's important, right?"_

 _"Yeah. Anyway, uh, I'll leave you two alone."_

 _He looks at Ben, the step son that will never truly be his. "You take care of your mom."_

 _With that he leaves fighting back the tears._

Dean feels tears running down his cheeks.

 _'You made a mistake  
On the day that you met me and lost your way'_

He realizes he has no idea what is real _._

 _'You saw all the signs  
But you let it go  
You closed your eyes'_

Dean looks over at Lisa sitting next to him.

 _'I should've told you to leave  
Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me'_

Oh how he still loves this woman, but this is all wrong.

 _'But you're hard to resist  
When you're on your knees begging me'_

Dean can't seem to wrap his mind around what is happening as he turns back to the road. "How can any of this be real?"

 _'I wasn't always this way  
I used to be the one with the halo'_

"Dean." He hears Sam's voice.

 _'But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace  
It left me in this place  
Now I'm starting to think maybe you like it'_

Dean looks over expecting to see Sam in the passenger seat, but Lisa is still sitting next to him. "This isn't real."

 _'I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally'_

"Dean. Dean! DEAN!" Sam's voice is passing Lisa's lips.

 _'Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me'_

Dean looks up in time to see an eighteen wheeler coming at the Impala. "Can't be real."

 _'I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy'_

The eighteen wheeler hits them sending the Impala into the rock face of the mountain.

 _'Cause I'm not an angel'_

The force of it bounces them off the rocks and puts them into a tailspin.

"DEAN!"

 _'I'm not an angel"_

The Impala spins toward the guard rail.

"DEAN!"

 _"I'm not an angel'_

He closes his eyes and takes his hands off the steering wheel. "THIS ISN'T REAL!"

They hit the guard rail and Dean is torn to shreds when he is thrown through the windshield.

"DEAN! DEAN! Fuck. Dean wake up!"

He feels his face being caressed with one hand while being patted with another, all to try and rouse him. Dean can barely open his eyes to look at Sam. He realizes he is hanging from the ceiling and can feel something in his neck.

"Oh God. Come on. Hey. Wake up. Wake up, dammit."

Dean can feel Sam shaking him, but he can't seem to focus.

"Hey. Hey. You with me Dean?"

He gives a low grunt as he begins to focus on Sam.

"Um, are you the key master?"

"Thank God. I thought I lost you for a second there, Zuul."

Sam pulls out the tube that is coming from Dean's neck. It is attached to a blood bag hanging next to his brother.

"You almost did."

"Oh God." Sam takes in a deep breath. "Let's get you down."

He takes out his knife and starts to cut Dean down. His brother is in obvious pain by the sounds of the low grunts that are coming from him.

Dean is trying his best to keep it together when he looks over and sees blue eyes glowing in the shadows. The Djinn makes her move toward them.

"SAM!"

Sam makes a quick turn and tries to get the Djinn with his knife. She catches his wrist and he drops the knife.

Dean is trying to break free from his ropes that Sam had started to cut at.

Sam isn't strong enough to get away from the Djinn as her grip on his neck gets tighter.

"The angel is mine, now and forever."

Dean hears her words and realizes this has to be the Djinn Queen Cas told them about.

The Djinn's hand begins to glow blue as she starts to reach for Sam's temple, the whole time he is fighting to try and get free. He keeps trying to grab at her wrist and push it away from himself.

With the Djinn inches away from displacing Sam, Dean retrieves the knife from the floor and plunges it deep into the Djinn's back.

Sam watches the light leave her eyes.

She closes her eyes as her chin falls to her chest.

With the Djinn dead Dean pulls the knife out of her body and she falls to the floor.

Sam drops to his knees, gasping for air. He looks up in time to catch Dean who hasn't completely gotten his balance back. Sam can't handle the dead weight of his brother and they both fall to the floor. He sees Dean has once again passed out. He is cool to the touch so Sam looks for a pulse. Once he finds one he sits them both back up and holds his brother to him.

"Alright I've got you. You better not leave me jerk. Not like this. Not now."

After a few minutes Dean wakes up with a startle. When he realizes Sam it holding him he pats his hand.

"Thank you Sammy."

"You back with me Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so. Only one way to find out."

Once Dean is sitting up on his own Sam pushes himself up. He gives his brother a minute to adjust then helps him stand and find his footing. Once the brothers are both on their feet they look around. Dean realized they are in the projection booth of the deserted movie theater attached to the mall. He looks through a broken window down into one of the theaters .The seats are in shambles and the screen is sliced.

They begin to examine the room for the other two victims. First they find a man that they recognize from the missing persons flyers. Sam goes up to him and feels his neck for a pulse. When there is none he shakes his head at Dean.

"Dammit. Son of a bitch!"

"We tried Dean."

"I know Sammy, I know. Let's look for the other one."

They make it all the way to the other end of the projection booth before they find the last known victim. Dean walks up to her and checks for a pulse. As he finds a low one a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"She's still alive!"

He hands his knife over to Sam. "Sam…"

As Sam cuts the girl down Dean pulls the tube out of her neck. He catches her as the rope gives way.

"I gotcha, I gotcha. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? I gotcha."

She starts to wheeze as the brothers get her down the stairs and out of her prison.

The next day the Winchesters are back at their motel, preparing to leave town.

Dean is sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine when he comes across an article with a recipe for an Orange Maple Old Fashioned made with Jack Daniels.

"Well I'll be damned."

Sam is on his phone.

"Okay, uh, thank you so much for the update. Okay, bye."

He looks over at Dean.

"That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through."

"That's good. And the guy?"

"Police got in touch with his family and were able to get the body back to them."

"At least they have some kind of closure. Just wish we could have gotten to him in time."

Sam looks at his brother with concern.

"Yeah. How 'bout you? You all right?"

Dean clears his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm all right. You should have seen it Sam. Our lives."

Sam gives a small smile.

"So you settled down then? Made an honest angel out of Cas?"

"Cute Sam. Very cute."

"Yeah… I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy of your inner desires and dreams."

Dean looked over at his brother.

"What were you expecting, rainbows and puppies? It wasn't. It was just a wish. I wished dad never died. That mom was with us, we never lost our friends to these monsters, and that you were happy and just, you know".

"Yeah. Well I'm glad to have my brother back. I'm glad you found a way back to yourself, Dean. I'm sorry it had to come with such pain, but most people would not have had the strength, would have just stayed".

"Yeah, lucky me. I gotta tell you though man. You know, you had Eileen. Mom had dad and was excited to be adding to the family…"

"Yeah, but … Dean… it wasn't real."

Dean looked down at the floor with a sad look on his face.

"I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since dad… all I… all I think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much. We've…. sacrificed so much, and we keep sacrificing over and over."

"But people are alive because of you."

Dean scoffed.

"It's worth it Dean. It is. It's not fair, and … you know, it hurts like hell, but… it's worth it."

Dean looks at his brother, and then back to the floor wondering if it is truly was worth it.

"And what about Cas?"

"What about him Dean?"

"Why would I be getting married to him? I mean it's not like we have that kind of relationship."

"Do you want to have that kind of relationship with him?"

Dean looked up at Sam with fear in his eyes.

"What would you say if I said yes to that question?"

"I'd say I think you and Castiel have a lot to talk about. Dude look, love is love. If you love Cas, do something about it. Do you realize how few hunters get a chance to actually find someone to spend their lives with in that way?"

"It felt natural Sammy. Pure. True."

Sam smiled at his brother. "It sounds like your heart made the decision for your head."

"But what if he says no?"

"But what if he says yes Dean?"

"But what if he says no? What if he hates me? Is repulsed by me? What if he never wants to see me again? What if I lose my best friend?"

"What if he says yes? What if you gain a lover? A faithful partner? What if he can't wait for you to come home to him? What if you gain a true companion?"

"Sam I don't deserve him and we both know it."

"Why would you say that?"

Dean swallowed hard and fought back tears. "After all he has been through Cas still has an innocence about him. I'm a functioning alcoholic at best and animated porn watching asshole at worst. Cas deserves more. He deserves better."

Sam took in what his brother had said. "Okay if you could experience true intimacy with him, what would you want?"

"I don't want to have this conversation with my brother."

"Alright then have it with Cas."

"I can't do that. I don't know where to start."

"Then answer my question."

Dean sat there a minute before he spoke. "I want to go to bed at night with him being the last face I see before I sleep and the first I see when I wake. I want him to be there so we can comfort and hold one another when the nightmares take hold. I want to be connected to him in every way possible. I want to earn him looking at me like he will always love me. I really think he could be the love of my life."

Sam smiled at him. "I think you have your conversation starter right there. Dean you are over thinking this. Trust your heart and let Cas show you where his lies."

Dean thought on his brother's words for a minute then closed his eyes and said a prayer aloud.

"Castiel. Listen man I really need to talk with you. It's kind of important."

The sound of wings filled his ears.

"Hello Dean."

Dean opened his eyes and looked into the crystal blue ones of his angel.

"Hey Cas."

Sam looked at both of them and stood up from his chair.

"Look I'm gonna give you two some privacy. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Sammy."

Sam turned to leave the room. When he went to close the door the last thing he saw was his brother reaching for the angel's hand.

"About damn time."


	7. Playlist

**PLAYLIST**

 _Chapter One_

Ramble On - Led Zeppelin

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

 _Chapter Three_

We Found Love – Rihanna (2 Cellos)

To Make You Feel My Love - Garth Brooks

 _Chapter Four_

Peace Of Mind - Boston

Tomorrow Doesn't Matter tonight - Jefferson Starship

Simple Man - Lynyd Skynyrd

Any Way You Want It - Journey

Knockin' On Heaven's Door - Bob Dylan

Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor

Night Moves - Bob Seger

Drink Up – Train

Free Fallin' - Tom Petty

Brother - needtobreathe

Enter Sandman - Metallica

Supermassive Black Hole – Muse (2 Cellos)

Highway To Hell - AC/DC (2 Cellos)

White Rabbit (Supernatural Editon) - Jake Kline (jacklovesnougat)

We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister

 _Chapter Five_

God Is a DJ – P!nk

Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas

Africa - Toto

Locked Out Of Heaven - Bruno Mars

I Am The Fire - Halestorm

Kiss You Slow - Andy Grammer

Heat Of The Moment - Asia

Heaven - Julia Micheals

Solsbury Hill - Peter Gabriel

Miracle - CHVRCHES

Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith

I Would Die 4 U - Prince

Come To My Window - Melissa Etheridge

Honey I'm Good - Andy Grammer

6-2 - Marie Miller

Walking On Sunshine - Katrina And The Waves

I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden

Run - Matt Nathanson

 _Chapter Six_

Somewhere Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

True Colors - Cyndi Lauper

(I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes

Adrenaline - Matt Nathanson

I'm Not An Angel - Halestorm


End file.
